Professor's Pet
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Hermione and Severus had a secret relationship for a year and a half. What happens when Severus comes out of hiding? Re-post, not Ron friendly. Please read all A/N & if you have ?s make sure your PM is open. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you are a big fan of Ron, you won't like this story. It was not my intention to have him come of like a total wanker, seeing as he was my favorite through out the book, but my muse had a totally different plan than I. Consider yourself warns.  
>Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations &amp; other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"No."

"No? What… Bloody hell, why not?"

Hermione looked at him and hoped that pity didn't fill her eyes. "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't marry you. Yes, we kissed but we aren't meant to be more than friends." She looked at Ginny's left hand. "Besides, you don't really want to marry me. You just feel that since Harry and Ginny are, that you should too." With that she walked out of the Burrow, quietly apologizing to Molly and Arthur Weasley as she went through the kitchen door.

"Hermione, wait," Ginny called out, as she got closer she gently grabbed her arm. "Are you sure about your decision?" She was one of only a few who knew why she really said no to marrying Ron. She was in love with another man. But he was dead.

"Yes, I am." She hugged Ginny and whispered. "I'll talk to Bill and Fleur but remember you can't tell anyone, not until I talk to Minerva and make sure that everything is set in place." Hermione gave her one last squeeze before walking outside of the gate to apparate.

A few seconds later she was standing on the hill that over looked the beach and the little cottage that she had been staying in. She walked down the path toward the house but instead of heading inside, she continued down the path toward the water. She thought back to the night that had changed her life.

_Voldemort brought his army to Hogwarts in the hopes to kill Harry. It was also the night he would kill her lover. _

"_Ginny where you able to get what I needed?" She asked in a hurried whispered. She only had a few minutes before Harry and Ron would leave with out her to go to the shrieking shack._

"_Yes, here it is." Ginny handed her the time turner. "I was able to grab it out of Professor McGonagall's office. You better hurry; Ron and Harry are leaving. Remember, once you get him to the cottage you need to hurry back." Ginny gave her a hug before running off to join her friends to fight._

_God I hope this works. She thought as she quickly tucked the necklace under her shirt so that the boys wouldn't see it. "Let's hurry, the quicker we get there the quicker this ends."_

_They waited under the old shack floorboards as Voldemort confronted Severus Snape about the Elder wand. She did her best to ignore the hatred and the vile words that were being thrown at Severus. She needed to keep her mind clear to be able to act like nothing was wrong. She was almost positive that Voldemort would hurt Severus, but she couldn't show her concern for him. Not around Harry and Ron._

_Soon the three were rushing through the trap door to Severus's side. Hermione tried to keep her tears hidden, knowing that neither boy would understand why she was crying. Not before long Harry was getting the memories that were leaking through Severus's eyes. She couldn't watch as she saw the sorrow in his eyes. She quickly said a spell to slow down the flow of blood and put him in a coma like state, and then followed the boys._

_Once the boys were half way down the hidden path, she made an excuse to Ron about having dropped a vial of memories in the shack and headed back, promising to be back in time to help him with the next horcrux. She needed to get there soon or it would be too late._

_As she raced through the doorway she had her wand out and at Severus's neck, doing all that she could to stop the bleeding and remove the snakes poison. Once she had it under control enough to apparate, she held onto his arm and thought of Bill and Fleur's beach cottage. Soon she was walking out of the master bedroom, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to leave behind the man she loved, but knew that she had to. Fleur would take care of him with the help of her sister, for her. He would be dead to the rest of the wizarding world until select members of the Order thought it was time for him to come out of hiding. With that last thought she turned the time turner to the correct time and then apparated into the shack. She waited until she and Severus disapparated and headed back up the path to catch up to the boys._

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Severus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he saw her shoulders shake as she cried. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned her around in his arms.

"Nothing," She didn't want to tell him, but knew that he would be even more upset and hurt if he heard about it from someone else. "Ron asked me to marry him today."

"I thought you told him and Potter about us. Why would he do that?" Severus was starting to see red at the thought of Ron trying to take what was his. No man, as far as he was concerned, would ever have his witch. Not unless he was dead, and by god, she made damn sure he didn't die.

"Minerva wouldn't let me tell them. Ginny, Bill, & Fleur are the only ones that were allowed to know. Even the members that work within the Ministry aren't being told." She laid her head against his chest, just above his heart. "Severus, I want to be with you. Publicly. I want my friends and family to know that we love each other." She pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. She had an idea but wasn't sure he would be a hundred percent okay with it. "Let's go inside. I'll get started on dinner. Besides, you shouldn't be outside in the cold."

* * *

><p>As he sat at the little table for dinner, Hermione finished up the last few things like putting dinner into bowls to put on the table while keeping an eye on the stove. Severus watched her thoughtfully as she moved and stood at the stove, stirring the sauce with one hand, the other on the counter, allowing her to lean to the left. He enjoyed watching her and he didn't much care if she caught him. "Smells good. Need any help?"<p>

"No, I've got it. You just go back to sitting at the table and watching me like you always do," She chuckled as she turned around and poured the sauce over the wheat noodles and the mushrooms that sat in a large serving bowl sitting on the island. Picking up the bowl and plate of bread she brought them to the table. As she went to grab the bottle of wine, it started to float from the island to the table. "Trying to impress me or show off, Professor?" She said mockingly.

With a slight tug at the corners of his mouth, Severus replied, "Do you object to any of that, Miss Granger?" He had set two wine glasses down on the table when she had started on dinner, so he went ahead and poured the wine. "Come sit down next to me, Hermione. You've been gone too long this time." He held her hand as she sat down next to him on the bench by the window.

Hermione looked at him as she debated on whether or not to ask him about coming out of hiding. It had been about six months since Severus "died" and Harry took down the Dark Lord. She was ready to come out as Severus's girlfriend and possibly future wife, but he didn't seem like he wanted to give up the privacy he had gained. She knew though, that she needed to start getting ready for the new term at Hogwarts. She was to be the new Professor for Ancient Runes. But if she went to work there then it would be even harder for her to see him. Minerva did tell her that Severus could have the Defense Against the Dark Arts position or Potions. Which ever he wanted. If only I could find a way for him to agree to reveal himself to the world, she thought as she looked out the window.

"Must you think so much?" Severus asked as he pulled her to him. They barely touched their food. Severus was starting to grow restless and wanted to come out in the open, especially since he had a big question to ask of her. Even though Mister Weasley seems to think that he had the right to ask my witch, he thought as he watched her.

"A little of this and a little of that," She looked at him and new that she needed to ask him now or she never would. "I'm the new Professor for Ancient Runes. Which means I won't be able to come out here until breaks in the school year." She saw something flicker in his eyes, but she couldn't place what it was.

"That's great" He saw shock in her eyes and quickly clarified, "I mean the job, not that you will be away from me for so long." He turned to her a little more and grabbed her hands in his. "I want you to be happy. So I need you to do something for me. I want you to have Minerva come here tomorrow."

Hermione looked at him, trying not to get her hopes up. "Well, she's coming here tonight. I told her I would take the job on one of two conditions. So she's coming over to find out which condition it's going to be." She saw that he wasn't going to eat anymore, and the butterflies in her stomach made her appetite disappear, so she picked up the plates to take them to the sink. Severus followed suit and started putting the leftovers in containers to put in the icebox.

He waited for her to elaborate on what those conditions were, but none seemed to be coming. "Well, are you going to share these conditions with me, Miss Granger?" He said as he stood by her at the sink as she hand washed the dishes.

She let out a big sigh. "Well, the first condition is, if I take the job you are to be allowed to stay with me in my chambers." She turned to wipe her hands off on the towel by the sink, before telling him the other condition.

"That's not bad, but that means I'll be locked in our bedroom for the entire school year. As much fun as I have being locked in a room with you, Hermione, I think I may lose my mind for not just sheer boredom, but lack of any other contact with people." He followed her into the sitting room. There they sat on the love seat, as he sat down he pulled her feet onto his lap and started massaging them. "What's the other condition?"

His lack of enthusiasm for the first condition gave her hope for the second one. "Mmm, that feels good." The feel of his fingers on her feet was distracting her, especially when he rubbed his thumb a little hard at the arch of her foot. "Hey, why did you stop?"

"What's the other condition, Hermione?"

"Oh yeah." With a little chuckle she said, "I'll tell you when you start massaging my feet again, Severus." She let out a little moan of joy when he started where he left off. "The other option is that you come back to Hogwarts and teach again."

His hands stilled for a second. As he looked up at her, he started up again on her other foot. "And what would I teach?"

She didn't expect that. Hermione thought that he would tell her that, that was not an option, that he would never return to Hogwarts or wish to come out of hiding. That he didn't want the wizarding world to know that he in fact had not died that night at Voldemort's hands.

"That's why Minerva is coming tonight. From my understanding you can either pick Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions. Slughorn returned to retirement about a month after the end of the war."

Severus let her feet go and got up to grab their wine glasses and the bottle from the table. "When will she be here?" he asked as he returned to the couch. After setting down the glasses and the bottle, he motioned for her to move closer to him.

"She should be here no later then nine tonight." She said as she laid her head on the pillow he had placed on his lap. She started to doze as she felt him running his fingers through her hair. She had missed this. Sitting in the quiet, the ocean the only sound, as he read a book or just got lost in his thoughts. She had been gone for two weeks this time. She and Ginny had been shopping for a wedding dress and a brides-maids dress, as well as finding the right invitations to send out. Ginny tried to help her get away sooner but Molly would have none of it. Insisting that Hermione stay with them. That she shouldn't have to go to an empty house every night. Then there was Harry and Ron. Those two had questioned her nonstop when she had tried to tell Molly that she didn't mind going home. Coming up with one excuse or another about housework that needed to be done. Really, she just wanted to see Severus and hold him while she slept, instead of a pillow.

"Hermione, did you hear me?" Severus asked.

"Hmm? No sorry, I was off in my own thoughts. I feel kind of bad about how I told Ron no, today," She said.

"Why? Did you want to say yes?" Severus tried to keep the hurt and jealousy out of his voice, but wasn't sure he had.

"No." Hermione sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I want you. I'm happy with you. I just feel bad because I called him out for the real reason he had asked me. Severus, I love you. I don't want anyone else." As she went to layback down she froze. Oh my god, I just told him I love him! She thought. They had never said that to each other, even though they had been lovers for a year.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her passionately. "I do hate to burst your bubble, love, but I said it first. You just didn't hear me because you were lost in your head again." He said with a chuckle. "Now how did you call Mister Weasley out?"

She told him about Harry and Ginny getting married, and how she accused Ron of asking only because Ginny was beating him to the alter. She then told him about her weeks away and how she and Ginny had tried to find ways to get her home sooner. Before long they had lapsed into a comfortable silence again. Severus reading, while Hermione had her head on his lap. Crookshanks soon came out of the bedroom to lay behind Hermione's bent knees on the couch where she was fast asleep.

Severus looked at Crookshanks and mused aloud, "She's rather beautiful when she's sleeping, isn't she? But she is so lovely when awake. She still amazes me to this day at how well she understands me, yet has no idea she does." He watched her sleep and felt bad as he looked at the clock. She's going to have to wake soon; Minerva will be here in fifteen minutes. With that last thought he gently lifted the pillow with her head on it from his lap to stand up. After laying her head on the couch he walked into the kitchen to brew some coffee so that they would have something warm to drink while they talked.

"Looks like I'll be teaching Potions again." He thought out loud as he put away the dishes that Hermione had cleaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No you are not going crazy, this story has been posted before. This is merely an edited re-post. Hopefully I've gotten all the grammatical errors, as well as misspelled or misused words fixed. Please read & review.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione was convinced that Ron would never show. It had been almost two weeks before he finally came by, but it was only because Bill and Fleur were in town and going to stop by. She knew it wasn't because he was mad about her saying no. He had told Ginny, who of course told her, that he had asked only because he felt like that was what everyone thought he should do and expected of him, but that it didn't mean he was okay with Hermione running off to Snape now that he had come out of hiding.

"What do you mean, you saved him?" Ron tried but could not hold back his anger.

"That night, I wasn't going back for a vial that I had dropped. I went back to get him to safety and to where he could be bandaged and taken care of until I could see to it personally." Hermione went on to tell him of Ginny's help, the time turner, and that Bill and Fleur had allowed her and Severus to us the cottage as their home.

"So not only did you later kiss me after kissing that greasy git, but you even had my family helping you!" Ron looked from Hermione, to Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and then landed on Harry. "Please, mate, tell me you didn't know!" He seemed to calm some when Harry informed him that he had no idea.

"Ronald, you will not refer to Severus as a greasy git!" She couldn't understand why he cared. He was with a girl he'd met at a Quidditch match. They had loads more in common then she ever had with him. She couldn't understand why he was getting so mad about it.

"I'll call him whatever I damn well please!" Ron shot back. "If it weren't for him, things probably would have gone the way I- we wanted back than." Apparently he wasn't as over her as she had thought.

"What about Melissa? If things had gone how you thought back then you wouldn't be with her." Hermione rose to pace, she had caught a glimpse of Severus's face at Ron's accusations. She realized that she was going to have to pick and damn it, she didn't want to! "Ronald, you need to realize that I didn't become his girlfriend that night. Severus and I had been lovers for the majority of our sixth year." She said, pointing between the two of them. "So no, it's not his fault you didn't get what you wanted!"

"You know Weasley, I had only ever referred to you as a dunderhead purely because I didn't like you. Now I realize, you truly are one." Severus said, not hiding the distain that dripped from each word. "You do not want to pull your wand on me, boy. It will be the last thing you do for a very long while."

"Damn it. Knock it off, both of you!" Hermione yelled. "Ronald, you're being a spoiled brat who didn't get the toy he wanted." She turned on Severus, "And just because you are use to being a snarky prat towards my friends doesn't mean I'm going to stand for it. Whether we are dating or not!" With that she stormed out of the house.

Severus went to follow her but the icy stare from Ginny held him in place. "Ugh, boys are so stupid!" She said before walking by Ron, smacking the back of his head and than turned to Severus, "You're lucky one of my boys will be named after you, old man." With that she went after Hermione.

Severus wasn't furious but he was beyond irritated with Ron. He wanted to punch him. He knew Hermione realized she would have to choose between them when she had looked at him after getting off the couch. Not my bloody fault the dunderhead insulted me. If he kept is bloody mouth shut, I wouldn't give two shits about it, he thought. He wanted to throw them all out but knew that would only upset Hermione more.

"Professor, I apologize for Ginny and Ron." Harry said. He was trying to make some peace for Severus. He too saw the moment Hermione realized she'd have to choose.

"Don't apologize for me, mate." Ron said. "I stand by what I said about the greasy git. And to be honest, if she brings him to the wedding, I'm out."

"Seems your choice for a Best Man wasn't so great, Potter."

"I have to agree with you, Snape. Ron if you want to be a wanker go right ahead. That'll last until I tell Mum." He said before turning to Severus, knowing that Ron would take that point to disapparate. "I do apologize for Ginny, though. She helped Hermione sneak in and out of the dorms. She also helped her ask for help from Bill and Fleur. She knows how much you mean to Hermione."

"I understand, Potter." Severus said. Just then something Ginny said registered in is brain. "Potter, you don't have children." Just then Bill's head popped up, realizing the truth is Severus's statement.

"Surprise. Ginny's pregnant with twins." Harry said somewhat sheepishly. They were not set to marry until next weekend, but that hadn't stopped the couple from celebrating early. "We were going to tell everyone tonight at dinner." He said as he looked at Bill, asking without asking that he keep it to himself.

"Sorry Potter I didn-" Severus stopped mid-sentence when the women return to the house.

"I'm sorry everyone. I guess I'm just a little more stressed about work and everything else in general, than I had originally thought." Hermione said. She forced a smile to try to reassure everyone. "But you all have a dinner to get to and I need to get started on ours." With that she dismissed everyone.

They quickly said their goodbyes. Everyone hugging Hermione and shook Severus's hand. Severus nodded at the congratulations he received for returning as the Potions Master. He in turn, congratulated Ginny and Harry with a somewhat passive Hermione.

He had a strangle feeling that the night was going to be a long one. As he turned to go to the kitchen to start on dinner Hermione stopped him. "I'll cook tonight. I'm too worked up to just sit and do nothing." She said, than she turned for the kitchen. "Oh and make sure you have a weeks worth of clothes packed. We'll be heading to the Weasley's house in the next couple of days. Whether you or Ron likes it or not, you ARE going." With that she dismissed him, as she got busy rummaging through the icebox to find something for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lemons! Hope you like the new version. I think this is way more up to what Severus would do during angry/irritated sex.  
>Disclaimer: <strong>All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations &amp; other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"You are acting like a child, Hermione," Severus snapped as he finished packing his bags. It had been about five hours since the blow up with Ron. They had hardly spoken more then two words to each other. Now it seemed Severus couldn't take her moody attitude anymore.

"Do not tell me I'm acting like a child!" Hermione fought the urge to throw her hairbrush at him. "It's not my fault that one of my friends doesn't like you and you can't tell me what I can and can not do. You are no longer my professor, Severus."

"I could give two shits about Mister Weasley. However, I will not have him in our house bashing my witch or me! Quite frankly, Granger, I find you wanting to stay friends to be childish and a slap in the face to me," He walked to the door and threw his bag down the stairs, not caring if he hit anything or scared the cat. "I will not stand for that. Ever, so don't expect me to change my mind."

"I've been friends with him for almost eight years, you can't expect me to just drop that. That would be like me telling you, you can't be friends with Lucious, because I find him to be a vile disgusting person!"

"Those are two different things, Granger. First of all, I was never friends with him, and secondly, you wouldn't even be friends with that prat if he hadn't been friends with Harry."

"If you two aren't friends then do explain to me why you are Draco's godfather?"

"Oh, so I should have said no and had eyebrows raising? I was a double agent damn it. I had to do what needed to be done to survive! Don't question my past, little girl, you will not enjoy the repercussions."

"You are such a hard headed ass, do you realize that?"

"And do you realize that this is exactly what that wanker was hoping would happen between us?" Severus asked, referring to Ron. "Honestly how many times have we fought since living here?"

"Hmm, where do I begin?" Hermione said snidely. "Well there was that time when I tried to change your bandages and you slapped my hands away. The time you almost lost your balance and screamed at me to leave you alone when I went to help you. Oh and my favorite, you calling me a frivolous child for swimming in the ocean. Do you want me to continue, Professor?"

Severus slammed the door shut before turning to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Professor in that tone? I will not be spoken to with such disdain tinting your voice, Granger. Don't make me tell you again," He turned back for the door. He was tired of arguing because of Ron and needed to escape to the sitting room and possibly a glass or two of Firewhiskey.

"Or what, Professor?"

He let out a growl, pushed Hermione's bag to the floor and pushed her onto the bed, his body holding her in place. "Do not. Do that. Again. Or you will be sorry."

"How many times have you said that to me, Professor. Seems you are all bark and no bite," She said with a smirk as she watched him pull away.

"Damn you, witch!" With that Severus grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying every which way, then his hands where at her jeans. He had them undone in seconds, pulled down and thrown across the room. He ignored her gasps of surprised. He couldn't hold back anymore, if she were going to call him professor then he'd make her say it with pleasure.

He quickly rose up to take care of his jeans and t-shirt, but instead of pinning her against the bed again, he pulled her into his arms. The forcefulness of his kiss shocked her, yet turned her on at the same time. Before she knew it her back was against the door, one hand tangled in her hair, the other grabbing her butt. "Wrap your legs around me," he said as he trailed his lips from hers down to her neck, finding the spot on her neck just behind her ear that practically made her eyes roll to the back of her head in pure pleasure. "Now, damn you!" He said before nipping at her neck.

Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as Severus continued to nip and kiss at her neck. She never thought she would be, or could be so turned on by how forceful he was. She knew he was that way in the classroom, but he had yet to show this side of himself to her. He always just storms out to his dam…Oh sweet Merlin. Her thoughts broke off as he teased her sensitive, wet entrance. Sending shivers of pleasure and shock to run up her spine. The trail of kisses from her neck to her full breast didn't help her much either. Her fingers flexed against his shoulders, causing her nails to bite into his flesh every time a shiver went from one of her nipples that he was busy licking and sucking on, to shoot up her spine and down towards her pussy. "Severus. Please."

He rocked his hips again, making his cock grind against her wet pussy, teasing them both. The feel of her nails and the moans that she let loose where working on his control. He knew that if he didn't take her soon, that when he did, he may very well shock her and scare her off. "You'll call me Professor, witch." He said as he moved back to her neck. She tasted so go there. She was better then any whiskey he had ever had. "You'll never be able to refer to me as Professor with out thinking of my hard cock deep in your pussy, fucking you," he said as he finally gave her what she wanted.

Her nails dug into his flesh as he thrust every inch of himself into her. Her throaty moan of shock and pleasure had him pulling all the way out to do it again. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough that his short nails bit into her hips and would leave bruises on her flesh. The pain-pleasure mix was not something Hermione thought would ever turn her one, but with Severus she knew she wouldn't want it any other way.

Soon the bedroom was filled with the sounds of their bodies coming together, with Severus saying her name like it was a curse every time she let out a moan of pure please. Begging him not to stop, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, her nails scratching along his back as he went from long hard strokes, to shorter, deeper strokes.

"Oh yes, Professor." She moaned as she felt him still her hips, and started to thrust deeper. She felt herself growing tighter as she got closer and closer to climaxing.

"Oh Gods, Hermione." Severus moaned as he felt her getting wetter with each thrust. He knew he needed to get them to the bed or he'd end up falling to the floor with her in his arms, but stopping to move across the room just wasn't an option at that point.

"Don't. Don't stop, please Professor." She objected as he held her close, stilling her movements to move his arms to switch her into a new position.

"Hermione, undo your legs from my waist." He said as he tried to get his arms between them. He wanted her to rest them on the crooks of his elbows. "Witch, do it now!" he demanded.

As she did what he demanded, she felt him go even deeper. "Oh, Professor!" She let out a moan that bordered on a scream, causing him to grow harder, if that was even possible. He couldn't remember ever being this hard. Each thrust of his hips brought them closer and closer to the edge.

As Severus felt her hips thrusting with his, he thought he'd lose it right then and there, but he did all he could to hold back. He wanted her to find her release first. Then he saw and felt her slide her right hand down his chest slowly, until it stopped where their bodies met. He thought he had died and gone to heaven when he watched her start to play with her clit. Her moans grew louder and louder. "God, you are such a naughty witch," he said and pinned her harder against the door, making it impossible for her to move. He rutted against her harder and harder as he felt her pussy grow tighter around his cock.

Before he knew it Hermione was screaming his name as her orgasm hit her hard, causing his own. He buried his face at her neck, saying her name once and then bit her neck in such a way that Hermione could have gone another round with him.

"I guess you aren't all bark, are you Professor?" She said teasingly before nipping at his shoulder. He let her legs go and held her tight against him until she got control of her weak legs. Together they walked to the bed and collapsed onto it. His arms pulling her close as her head rested against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I love you, Severus. I'm sorry about yelling at you and almost throwing my hair brush at you."

She grinned as he chuckled. "Know this, Hermione. You throw your hair brush, or anything at me, you'll be spanked." With that he place a light swat on her butt.

With out realizing she said it aloud, Hermione mused, "Promises, promises."

"Not a promise, Miss Granger. A guarantee." He said before placing a kiss atop her head, and pulling the blankets over them. He couldn't think of a better way to end an argument, and looked forward to more that ended this way. As he felt her start to slip into sleep he quietly whispered in her ear. "I love you with all I have to give."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Their first night at the Burrow had gone rather smoothly. Hermione thought to herself. Ron glared a few times at Severus, but otherwise he kept his mouth shut. Though the couple thought that had to do with Harry sitting next to him and occasionally smacking him upside the head whenever he muttered something.

That night as Hermione and Severus crawled into bed, Hermione felt peaceful. She had found her parents in Australia but until she found a way to reverse the memory charm she put on them she was just the daughter of a college friend to her Mother. It was hard to handle sometimes but having the Weasley's helped. Thankfully tonight is not one of the nights I miss them so much it hurts. She thought to herself as she tried to snuggle up to Severus.

"Shut your mind off, Granger. You're keeping me up." He said snidely.

Hermione just looked at him. She didn't know where this temper was coming from. She hadn't so much as said two words to Ron and Ron hadn't said a single word to Severus, as far as she knew. As she turned her back to him, she tried not to fume. She was starting to feel very alone in that bed, even with him lying but a few inches from her.

"Sorry." Hermione said quietly. She was trying not to show he had hurt her.

After ten minutes neither had fallen asleep. Severus knew he had been harsh with her but he just couldn't shake what Ron had said about her wanting only his money. He was up to something; Severus knew Hermione. He knew she wasn't one to worry about money. She wasn't shallow like that. God I'm angrier with him for thinking so little of her, he thought. He couldn't sleep and knew Hermione wasn't asleep yet, but he couldn't say sorry. Not yet, not until he knew how to explain his fears to her.

"Screw this. If I'm going to feel like I'm sleeping alone, I'll go sleep in Ginny's room." Hermione said as she got up. She pulled her robe on over her light pajamas. "Lord knows, at least there I can understand why I'm alone in bed."

"Wait." Severus said as he sat up in bed. "I'm sorry. It's not you, it's just…"

"Oh please. Spare me the 'it's not you, it's me' line." She snapped. She was tired; she wanted to snuggle with the man she loved. Was that really too much to ask for? She thought.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. If you'd let me finish you'd realize I wasn't going to say that. It's that damned Weasley fool you still consider a friend!" Severus snapped back. "He's the one trying to tell me you're only with me for my money. The lack of faith he has in your character astounds me, to be honest. And you call him a friend? Either I've lost it or you muggle born witches have a strange sense of loyalty."

"Muggle born? So know my blood is coming into question? Need I remind you that this mudblood saved your life?" She saw red. She was going to kill Ronald and then Severus. How dare they question her! "Yes Severus, as I cried my eyes out trying to get the bleeding to stop I was worried about not having access to your money."

"Do not call yourself that! That was not what I meant and you know damn well that I didn't." Severus got off the bed and stomped toward her, grabbing her arms and shook her. "I know you don't give two shits about my money. What has me upset is that this supposed friend of yours is not only trying to break us apart but is trying to make you out to be some money hungry floozy."

"Well if you know I'm not that way then why won't you hold me? Why won't you kiss me? You haven't touched me since you came up from your bloody Firewhiskey night cap with the boys!" Hermione didn't care that her voice was rising. To hell with the Weasley's! She thought. Their youngest son was the cause of her anger; they might as well be awake for it too.

"Because I hadn't got a handle on my anger yet and I was going to be damned if I'd take it out on you!" Severus shot back. "Merlin's beard, Hermione. First he insults me in our home and now he insults you in your second home! And you want to know something else? Neither Potter nor Arthur did anything to shut him up! And you want them as your second family!" Severus turned from her. He knew they were testing him and they probably ripped into Ron after he left but damn it, they should have been more worried about protecting Hermione then testing him!

"That's rich. Seeing as I tried to get close to you and you snapped at me to shut my brain up. Oh and you went back to calling me Granger. Well sir, since my mind is such a hindrance to your sleep, I'll leave!" With that Hermione left the room, slamming the door behind her and stomped up the stairs to Ron's room.

Severus glared at the door before turning to the chair he had placed his clothes on. After quickly dressing again, he left the room with a slam of the door as well. He headed in the opposite direction of Hermione, before he knew it he was going by a shocked Molly, Ginny, and Harry. He didn't give a damn to what they thought. He stormed out of the Burrow and headed to a bar in the town not far from the Weasley house.

She wants to accuse me of pushing her away. Fine that's her right, he thought as he entered the bar. He ordered a double whiskey and found a seat in the back that was barely lit. He wanted to be left to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch!" Hermione shot at Ron as she stormed into his room. "How dare you tell Severus I'm only with him for his money." She pulled Harry's pillow off his bed as she walked by and started smacking Ron in the face with it.<p>

Ron rolled out of the bed to try and get away from Hermione. "Merlin, help me! What the hell is your problem, Mia?" Ron asked.

"Don't you Mia me, you asshole! You tried to break Severus and me up. You told him I was only with him for his money! What kind of friend does that?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't understand why you would want to be with that greasy old git!"

"Do not call him a greasy old git! Just because you're pissed that I wouldn't marry you doesn't give you the right to mess with what makes me happy!"

"Did you ever think that I really did want to marry you?"

"Oh, please. You saw Ginny and Harry getting married and didn't want to be beat by your baby sister!"

"Hermione… Ron…"

"Screw you Hermione. I loved you!"

"Oh that's rich, Ronald. The only thing you love is getting screwed by any girl that would spread 'em for you!"

"Hermione… Ron…"

"Merlin, you're never going to let it go that Parvati and I had one drunken night of sex, are you? We weren't even together then and you where with Krum!"

"Oh fuc…"

"SILENCE!"

The two turned to stare at Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Oh god!" With that Hermione pushed through and ran to the room she was sharing with Severus. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Ron's family and her embarrassment at them hearing her and Ron. "Severu… Great!" She looked around the room only to realize that he was gone. She let the door bang shut and sank down on the bed.

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked gently at the door. "Can Harry and I come in please?"

She nodded her head, not sure her voice would be stable. Ginny opened the door and entered, taking her silence to mean yes. "He stormed out of the house after you. I don't know where he went, Mia." She crossed over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Hermione, Ron was in the wrong. I was just so shocked at what he said I couldn't say or do anything to stop him." Harry knelt down in front of her. "I swear, I would have stopped him if I wasn't in complete shock."

"It's not your fault Harry. Ronald is just a child that doesn't want to get over the fact that I never loved him beyond friendship. But that doesn't give him the right to mess up my relationship with Severus." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hermione, dear." Arthur walked into the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "If you want, I can take you to where he is."

"You know where he went?"

"He went down to a pub in town. The owner's a friend, he sent me an owl letting me know that there was someone like me there."

"Like you?"

"A wizard, sweetie. So why don't you get dressed and we'll go down and get him, okay?"

Hermione hugged him and thanked him. She quickly threw her Gryffindor sweats on over her pajama bottoms and a matching hoodie. "Okay, lets go."

With that Arthur, Hermione, and Harry left the Burrow. Even in the front yard, they could still hear Molly and Ginny ripping into Ron for his behavior towards Hermione and Severus. Hermione would have found it rather funny if she wasn't worried about Severus. She hated when he would drink instead of talk to her. Men of few words suck, she thought to herself as they walked down the hill towards the little town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As they walked through the pub door, the man behind the bar pointed to the back corner. Hermione started to head back but then turned to the bartender.

"How many has he had?"

"He's been nursing number five for the last ten minutes."

She turns to Arthur and just shook her head. "Screw this, Arthur. If he'd rather get sucked into a drunken stupor, then let him. I'm going back to the Burrow." Hermione walked out and let her tears fall as she headed back to the way they came.

"Harry, go after her and make sure she gets back okay." Arthur said turning to the boy behind him. "I'll do what I can to get Severus back alright."

With that Harry turned around and walked quickly from the pub. He was worried about Hermione, and he was ready to pumble Ron for what he said to Severus.

"What's that about Arthur?" the bartender asked.

"That happens to be the misses. They got into a fight because of my dunderhead of a younger son." Arthur explained about the fight and what he had accused of Severus. "The sad thing is, Mac, neither myself nor his friend Harry could move to shut him up, we were in such shock. Poor girl got the beginnings of his anger and when he finally let slip what happen, she stormed out and started beating Ron with a pillow. The row was so loud it woke the entire house."

"Isn't she a bit young to be the misses though?" Mac asked he was kind of seeing Ron's point about him being old.

"Remember how I told you to get out of the country for a while?" Mac nodded his head. "Well, he was a double agent, and Hermione saved his life. That's why he looks so much older then he actually is. That man there is only thirty-eight. A mere twenty year difference." Arthur shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "He makes her happy and that's all that matters to me after that blasted war."

"Wait, that's Severus _Snape_?" He asked. At Arthur's look of question he explained. "I remember your boys coming down and bitching and moaning about a 'greasy git' teacher named Snape and trying decided if he was really working on their side. He's that girls teacher, ain't he?"

"Was, yes. I don't know when or how it started, all I know is my friend Dumbledore, who was Severus's boss, has no problem with their relationship. And for me that's good enough." With that Mac point his head in Severus's direction and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Let's get our friend sobered up some so that he can handle the misses in the morning. Sort of." Mac laughed at his little joke, while Arthur took the coffee to the back table.

"Hermione's right pissed at you and Ron."

"Why is she mad at me?" Severus said with a slight slur to his speech. "It's your sons fault. Blasted kid never did know when to shut his trap."

"You're right, but you held it in which caused you to snap at her. You know how Mia is. You can't hold anything back from her. It's like she can see into your head and knows when something is wrong." Arthur pulled the glass of whiskey away from Severus and slid the cup of black coffee towards him.

"I love her, Arthur. I can't help it and it scares me almost as much as the Dark Lord did." Severus said. "I'm not use to loving anyone but Lily and even then that was childhood love. Not like the intensity of love a man feels for his woman. Not like what I feel for her."

"I know, man. But she doesn't, and she never will if you don't tell her. If you keep running away from her when you get angry, she's going to start waiting for you to run away completely. Then she's going to stop waiting and leave first."

"God no. I don't want her to leave. I need her. I need her so that I can live. With out her I'm nothing, I'm not even worth living with out her."

Once Arthur got Severus to finish another cup of coffee they headed back to the Burrow. Arthur was hoping that Hermione would go back to sleep but he knew her too well. She would stay up worrying about Severus until he came home. Arthur shook his head as he realized how much the two loved each other but had no idea the depth of their partner's feelings.

* * *

><p>"Mia, here they come." Ginny called from the kitchen. She knew her friend couldn't sleep with out knowing Severus was safe, so she decided to stay up with her. Ron had left to go to Melissa's and to get away from Molly's anger.<p>

Just then Hermione rushed through the door and out to the front gate. Ginny followed behind at a more sedate pace. She had a feeling things were going to get louder before they got better.

"He's not sleeping in our room. I'm not helping him up those blasted steps, Arthur." Hermione said as she saw Severus give her a sheepish grin. "Don't even give me that look, Snape. You're going to hear it good and loud in the morning when you're sober."

"Come on love, don't start with that Snape nonsense." He said as he stumbled across the front yard to the door.

"Maybe when you stop treating me like I'm nothing more then an icky Gryffindor student when you get mad, I'll stop calling you Snape. Until then, tough shit, Snape." With that Hermione left Arthur to get Severus to the couch. She went into the room she use to share with Ginny and crawled into the bed.

"He's just not use to his emotion's, dear." Molly said as she slipped into the room. "He's never felt this way for anyone, not even Lily. He doesn't know how to act or respond to these feelings."

"So I'm to be punished because he loves me? How does that make sense, Molly?" Hermione asked as she started to cry again.

"It doesn't, but when have men every made sense? No one has ever loved him the way you do. He doesn't know what to do with that. He's afraid Ron or someone else is going to come along and it's going to be like Lily all over again."

"If that was the case wouldn't I have said yes to Ron?" Hermione said as she cried harder.

"Yes, but you need to tell him that. Make sure you're nice and loud too. Don't want him to misunderstand anything in the morning." Molly said with a wicked little grin.

Hermione lifted her head from the pillow and laughed. "Nice and loud to make sure he hears me or to make sure it hurts?" She asked

"We'll go with both, won't we dear?" Molly said as she left the room as Ginny entered.

"Better Mia?" Ginny asked as she climbed into bed.

"Yes, much better. Your mum is good at these little pep talks."

With that both girls laid their heads down and were soon fast asleep. Severus on the other hand was busy praying to the porcelain gods. With each heaving movement of his stomach he swore off whiskey and alcohol all together and prayed Hermione would forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Severus woke to the pain inducing sound of pots and pans banging on the stove. As he rolled off the couch, he groaned. He didn't know why Molly was making so much noise, she had to know his head was splitting and she never did much like cooking the muggle way.

"Molly, be a dear, and stop banging in the kitchen. My head is ready to split in half." Severus groaned as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not cooking this morning, Severus," Molly said with a smirk.

Severus looked up and saw all the Weasley's, minus Ron, and Harry sitting at the table. He turned to the stove and saw Hermione cooking. Merlin, she looks amazing, he thought as he saw her moving around the kitchen with such grace. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun on the back of her head, she had her Gryffindor sweats on but the bottoms where pushed up to her knees, and she had on a Plain White T band racer back tank. He could make out her peach sports bra when she moved her arms to stir the contents of or move a pan.

"Sit down, Snape. Breakfast is almost ready." She snapped loud enough it even made the hangover free males wince. Molly had a look of pride on her face.

"OK Hermione," he said with a sound of defeat. He really hated when she called him Snape. He sat down next to Harry, leaving a seat open between him and Arthur.

"You're in for it now, Severus." Harry said.

"Don't I know it?" Severus said as he eyed Hermione. "Merlin knows I deserve it. Though once I get my hands on your friend, I'm going to hex him good and proper."

"I don't blame you and I won't get in the way. Can't say the same for one of the Weasley's though." Harry said with a chuckle, eyeing Molly out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione turned from the stove, and started serving breakfast from the skillet. She was in control of her every move and of her emotions. Severus could tell that it wouldn't last long once she got to him.

"Oh Severus, looks like I didn't cook enough eggs. Hope toast is fine." She said with a smirk that said 'I dare you to do or say anything about it' while she turned the skillet over, above his plate. Hermione wanted to see how he would react. She was testing her lover and she couldn't wait until the Weasley's left for whatever reason they could come up with.

"That's quite alright, love. I don't think my stomach could handle anything besides toast and a small cup of coffee." No way in hell was he going to say anything about her not cooking enough. He knew damn well she was testing him.

Breakfast went by with out any problems. One by one the Weasley's excused them selves. Soon it was just Hermione, Ginny, Severus, and Harry. Ginny was trying to get Harry's attention because she knew Hermione was biting at the bit to lay into Severus. But the boys were in a deep discussion about a Quidditch match. Finally Ginny got impatient and kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Harry looked at Ginny. "What was that for?"

"We need to go and do that stuff. Remember?" Ginny said with a pointed look.

"What stuff… Oh yeah, the stuff." Harry said.

"Smooth, Harry. Real smooth." Hermione said shaking her head.

As the couple left, Severus realized that it was time to be yelled at. He knew he deserved it but it didn't mean he was just going to sit there and take it. So with that thought he left the kitchen while Hermione's back was to him.

"You're not that slick, Snape." She called out as he walked by the window. "Get your ass back in here and sit down." She demanded.

Severus slunk back in and took a seat in the chair he had just left. Yes he was a spy and could have gotten away with out being detected but he also knew that he would hurt her even more if he had actually slipped out on her. "Alright, love. Let me have it. Just please try not to bang anything or yell."

"Ha. You're dreaming old man!" Hermione was going to slowly grow into a yell but that wasn't going to happen now. "How dare you scare me like that! I was fighting for our relationship. I beat Ron with his damn pillow and defended you! And what did you do? As usual you went and got drunk! If you had only had one whiskey I would have stayed in that blasted pub talking but no you were on whiskey number five by the time I got there!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was just so angry at Ron and…"

"Don't you blame Ron for your drinking! Every time we fight you run away! You'd rather drink then talk to me! You'd rather sleep on that blasted couch then in our bed! I'm tired of sounds like a spoiled child or a fish wife but when you always choose the whiskey over talking to me I don't know what else to do! Don't you realize how that makes me feel? You call me love and tell me you love me but one little disagreement and there's a glass in your hand!"

"I'm not blaming Weasley. If you'd let me finish you would have heard me say I was angry with myself as well. I shouldn't have held that fight from you but he scares me."

"You've got to be kidding! How can a nineteen-year-old boy scare you? Even the Dark Lord didn't scare you enough to hide in a damn pub!"

"That's because he didn't have the power to take you away from me, damn it! He didn't have the power to turn your love from me to him!"

"You bastard!" Hermione threw a glass at his head, but her aim was off. "If he was going to take me away from you wouldn't I have said yes to marrying him? Wouldn't I have just left you to die? Damn it Severus, I love you and no one can change that but you! You keep running away from me, you're going to come home one night and find me gone!" With that Hermione ran from the house. Why doesn't he trust me? She thought as her tears ran down her face while she headed to where the pond was.

"Damn it, Hermione." Severus said as he came up behind her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Don't throw a glass at me, threaten to leave, and then run!"

"Oh, so you're the only one that can run away?"

"Old fears die hard, Hermione. I love you more then I ever loved her and that scares me. I'm afraid that when I lose my temper I'll scare you away. I'm afraid that if I take you with the power of my need for you that I get when I'm angry will scare you away. That night before we came here doesn't even compare to what could have happened last night. And it scares me that you want that side of me."

"I'm not her! I'm not Lily, no one can take my love from you damn it! Even if you left and never came back, I'd still be madly in love with you. Even if I left, I could never give my heart or body to another," she started hitting her fists against his chest, shoulders, and arms. "Stop comparing me to her! Stop loving her, damn you!"

Just then Severus pinned her against the house. "I love _you_, Hermione! I love you more then I have ever loved anything in this world! Damn it, Hermione, the minute I kissed you during your detention with me I realized I wanted no one but you. That I couldn't live with out you!" He kissed her hard; trying to show her how much he loved her. Before he could deepen the kiss anymore Hermione bit his bottom lip.

"Liar! If you loved me so damn much you wouldn't run away from me! You wouldn't be afraid of losing me to a boy!"

"Damn it, witch. Even if Lily didn't leave me for Potter, I would still be afraid of losing you. Ever time you had to leave for weeks at a time it felt like you were ripping my heart out of my chest! I was afraid you'd get hurt or just decide to never come back. If I weren't afraid of losing you to Ron, hell to anyone, than I would be an idiot! I know that wanker was your first love. You crushed after him for years!"

"That has nothin…"

"That has everything to do with it, Hermione!" Severus snapped. Not allowing her to get a word in edge wise. "We've had to hide our relationship for so long, don't you think it scared me when those boys would flirt with you in class and at meal times? Don't you think I wanted to walk down from the head table and just pull you into my arms and claim you as mine for all to see? God woman, it took all I had not to just drag you from the hall and take you back to my room and have my way with you! I wanted to kill Weasley and Potter every time I knew you three where under that damn cloak of his. I wanted to make them beg for mercy because of how close they were to my witch!" With that Severus pulled her against him and kissed her deep and hard. He nipped at her bottom lip and then ran his tongue against it to sooth the pain.

Hermione could feel his desire and his love in that kiss. She wanted to push him away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her against the wall. She didn't care that they were outside in the open. She had missed him last night like it had been weeks since she kissed him and not a few hours. She let out a moan of need as he moved his lips from hers to trail down to her neck.

He needed her. He wanted her to submit to him. He wanted her to release control and leave him with the power. "I need you, Hermione. Don't run away from me again." He begged as he kissed his way back to her lips and pulled her legs around his hips.

"Oy! Get a room you two!" Ron yelled from behind them.

"I'm going to kill that prat," Severus said with a growl.

"Ronald, go away before I hex your bits off!" Hermione yelled. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around Severus's body. She didn't care if all the Weasley's had popped up; she wasn't letting her man go. She began to kiss him again, pulling back when he tried to deepen the kiss to tease him. She felt him swat her butt, and she let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Ronald Weasley! You and I need to have a talk young man!" Molly yelled from the front yard. "How dare you tell Melissa and her family that Severus put a charm on Hermione!"

Ron's cheeks turned almost as red as his hair as his mother, father, and brothers turned the corner. Soon Harry and Ginny joined the family.

"Why are you in the backyard Ron?" Arthur asked; then turned his head in the direction Ron was pointing to. "Oh, sorry Severus. We'll just go inside until you two are ready to come…err, ready to talk, I mean." With that Arthur grabbed Molly's arm and walked into the house.

"Hermione, I thought you were going to hex his bits off?" Ginny said causing the older Weasley boys, and Harry to laugh. Ron's whole face got redder before he stormed towards the kitchen door.

"Who knew the Potions Master had it in him?" Fred joked, earning a halfhearted glare from Severus.

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione said as she grudgingly unwrapped herself from Severus's body.

"You were going to hex me?" Severus asked as he took hold of her hand and walked the small distance separating them from the group. "That wouldn't have been very nice, love."

"Yes, well you deserved it at the time." Hermione said with a little grin. With that the group entered the house with lifted spirits. Severus was beginning to enjoy the Weasley's company. Well except for Ron's. But can you blame him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Well what I want to know is when exactly your relationship started," George asked the couple, not caring that they were listening in on another conversation, just like the rest of the people in the room.

"Shh, I'll tell you in a second," Hermione said, waving her hand at him to be quiet.

After Severus and Hermione were caught making out behind the house by Ron, everyone had gone into the house. Severus and Hermione joined the Weasley boys, Ginny, and Harry in the living room as they listen to Molly and Arthur yell at Ron for not only trying to make Severus think Hermione was with him for money but also for telling Melissa, Ron's girlfriend, and her family that Severus had her under a spell or something and was using her.

"Look, Mum, I was mad and I just said whatever popped into my head. Melissa didn't even believe me so I didn't think her parents would," Ron said, trying to defend him self.

"They didn't believe you, son. They are angry with you for what you said. It turns out they are friends of Severus and Hermione. But that is beside the point, you shouldn't have said it, son. I agree with your Mother. You are not to stay here while Hermione and Severus are here. At least not until you can act like an adult and be respectful of their relationship," Arthur said. He felt bad that he was kicking his son out, but he knew Molly was right. Hermione was like their daughter and she didn't have her parents back. At least not all the way, not until she found a way to reverse the memory charm.

"Fine, whatever. I have plans anyway," Ron said before a loud crack was heard, letting everyone know he disapparated.

"Okay, now that he's gone. Tell us-" Fred started

"-How it started!" George finished.

"Yeah, I don't even know when and how it started," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but babe, you helped her save Severus," Harry piped up. "How could you not know?"

"I told Hermione, that she couldn't tell anyone, no matter what," Severus looked at Hermione with a smirk on his face. "Apparently the goody-goody doesn't always do what she's told to do by her teachers."

"Professor, if I did I never would have helped the boys as much as I did," Hermione said, a slight blush staining her cheeks as she saw a flash of lust fill Severus's eyes and the memory of him filling her flashed into her mind, before she jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Oof, love, I'm old, you can't do that to me." Severus said

"Ha, you're only thirty-eight, love. That's not old. Now shush so I can tell the story," Hermione said as she turned to the boys and Ginny.

"_Stupify!" Hermione called out in the hall, as she tried to help out Harry and Ron as they ran after Draco. Pansy decided to stay back and pick a fight with her. "You stupid twit! Is he really worth this?" She asked as the girl crawled to grab her wand from the floor._

"_Granger and Parkinson! My office, now!" Severus may not have yelled, but his tone brokered no argument. He had just seen the tail end of what happened and he was not happy. He glared at the girls from his desk as they walked up. "Are you both truly that stupid? Dueling in the middle of the hallway? During classes and during the middle of the day?" _

"_But Professor, Pot-"_

"_Don't go blaming Harry for what Mal-"_

"_How dare you say his name you filthy mudbl-"_

"_Silence both of you!" Severus snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I expected this from you Miss Parkinson, but Miss Granger? What could have possibly possessed you to attack Miss Parkinson?"_

"_I didn't attack her! Malfoy attacked me, so Harry and Ron came up to defend me, but once they stood beside me, Malfoy ran off like a coward, so Harry and Ron followed him. Then Pansy decided to try to disarm me but her aim is horrible. So I shot back at her. I was defending myself!" Hermione said. She was going to have her side heard by this mean ole dungeon bat, even if she had to beat him over the head with it. "But of course you would go ahead and presume that I started it because I'm not one of your precious Slytherin students. But feel free to try to punish me, I'll just go to Professor Dumbledore." With that she folded her arms across her chest, unaware that she was pressing her breast higher, teasing Severus with the desire to look at them._

"_What ever you feel you must do, Miss Granger. However, you will still serve detention with me every Friday after dinner, for… hmm, lets say the next month." Severus turned to Pansy. "You, Miss Parkinson, along with Draco, will serve detention with me for two months. You will serve it on Thursdays after Dinner and Draco will serve it Saturdays, all day. Hope you didn't have any plans." He said with a smirk. He was tired of his godson and his stupid girlfriend causing problems, thinking that Severus would let them get away with it. _

"_But Pro-"_

"_Oh and fifty points each from both of you. Tell your friends they are lucky I didn't catch them other wise it would have been a hundred from each of you." Severus said, cutting off Pansy's chance at an excuse. "No go away. I have things to do."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Oh yeah I remember that. How many times has Draco apologized to you since then?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"To Hermione? Not once that I know of, but he's apologized at least twenty times to me." Severus said, shaking his head.

"Wait, wasn't I in on that fight?" Ginny asked. "Didn't I go after Malfoy first, and that's why the boys took off running?"

Hermione sat there for a minute and thought about that. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot; Pansy wasn't aiming for me but for you." Hermione said with a laugh.

"So I gave Pansy detention for no reason?" Severus asked. "And you lied to me? Why didn't you just tell me the truth at your first night of detention?"

George laughed at him, as if he got some inside joke that no one else did. "Don't you get it? She didn't want to give up-" George started.

"-Her detentions with her favorite teacher," Fred finished. They laughed harder as everyone just looked at them like they had lost their minds. "Don't you all remember that night when we were at Grimmauld Place? We were all in the library waiting for the meeting to end and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch."

"Oh god. George, shut up!" Hermione said as she started to remember that day, her cheeks growing redder and redder as she realized everyone else started to remember too.

"Oh yeah, she moaned out Severus's name." Ginny said. "I forgot about her first dirty dream of the ole dungeon bat. No offense, Severus." Ginny let out a laugh when she saw his jaw had dropped open and he was looking at Hermione, who found the wallpaper to be very interesting.

"Oh George and Fred Weasley, once I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you!" She snapped.

"Ah, you know you love us, Mia. One day you will realize it and run away with us!" Fred said.

"Just kidding, Professor. Don't hex me!" George said as he laughed, trying to pull Fred in front of him like a shield. "Okay, Mia. Call him off and finish the story."

"Don't worry Professor, I don't like my men young." She winked at him before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Okay where were we? Oh yeah, my first night of detention."

_"You're late," Hermione said to Severus as he stormed into his classroom. _

_"Yes, well I have that right," He snapped. "Dust the books and organize them newest to oldest. I'll let you know when you can leave." With that Severus sat at his desk and started grading papers from his last class._

_"Yes, sir," Hermione said quietly as she went to the back of the room. She started by pulling the books down off the shelves, dusting them by hand before starting on the shelves. It would take longer but Hermione wanted to do it the muggle way, allowing her mind to wonder. She didn't hear Severus get up from his desk to walk up behind her and watched her._

_"You do realize that you're a witch, right, Miss Granger?" Severus asked her. "You don't have to do that by hand."_

_"I… I know, sir. But this allows me to get lost in my thoughts… and makes the time go by faster, sir," Hermione said barely above a whisper. Having him so close to her was sending shivers down her spine._

_"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked._

_"Why you might have been late," She was thankful her hair was hiding the blush creeping up her cheeks. _

_"Why would you wonder why I was late, but then wish to have the time of your detention with me go by fast?" Severus asked, feeling like she was hiding something from him._

_"Because I like to have the answers, but at the same time, I don't know if I should trust you or not," Hermione looked over her shoulder to see his reaction to that._

_"Well if you'd rather let Potter pick and chose who your friends are and tell you who can and can not be trusted, don't let me bother you any further," Severus snapped. "But since I'm feeling generous, I was late because Professor Slughorn felt the need to ask me for the umpteenth time on how to brew the Draught of Living Death to be stronger. Satisfied?" _

_"I do not allow Harry to tell me who I can trust or who I can like! Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I shouldn't be friends with him. He's more of a man then you. You probably told Slughorn that it was none of his business in your snide nasty usual tone," Hermione tossed the rag she had been using onto a stack of books not paying any mind to the cloud of dust that had risen. "Did it ever cross your brilliant mind that maybe you're the best option Albus had for Potions? And that's why it's taken so long for you to become the DADA professor; that you were better suited for potions? That maybe Slughorn realizes that and that's why he's coming to you? Of course not! Because you want to act like a spoiled little child!"_

_"Are you accusing me of not being a man? And what do you know of men, Miss Granger? I highly doubt what Mister Weasley does would even be level to what a man like me could do! And I did not tell that dunderhead of a potions teacher that. I told him what I had taught myself," Severus yelled back, trying to snuff his shock at her calling him brilliant. _

_Hermione was shocked by the outburst and by the fact that his claim of her and Ron was not even close to the truth. For all she knew Ron was busy learning how to breath through his ears with Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil. "I'm sorry, Professor. I shouldn't have spoken so boldly towards you. But you're wrong," Again she peaked a look at Severus before continuing. "I mean about Ron and I. We don't do anything… I mean to say we aren't… we aren't together, sir," She said as she looked down at her shoes. I'm in love with him and here I am telling him that I don't trust him. God, I'm an idiot! She thought to herself. When she looked back at Severus, a tear fell slowly down her cheek. "I'm truly sorry, sir."_

_Severus's hand beat her to the chance to wipe the tear away. Severus's thumb wiped the tear from her cheek and before he could think straight he brought his thumb to his lips and licked the tear from it. He saw the love flash in her eyes, along with the desire for him. Her feelings truly do mirror mine! He thought as she started to walk towards him._

_"Professor, please tell me that what I see in your eyes isn't a lie. I know I shouldn't hope for those feelings from you or have them for you but, I can't help myself," Hermione said as she placed her hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes. She no longer felt the need to hide her desire and love for him._

_"Hermione… Please," He said as he leaned down and kissed her. Next thing he knew her arms where around his neck, her body pressed fully against him and her fingers where playing in his hair._

_"Merlin, I've wanted to do that since the end of last year," Hermione whispered against his lips as they pulled back enough to take a deep breath._

_"I know," Severus whispered before kissing her again._

"Then what happened?" George asked.

"Then Mister Potter knocked on the door, completely ruining the moment and causing me to send her back to her dorm quite earlier then I had wanted," Severus said, still a little bitter about it.

"Oh yeah I remember that night. Not my fault you forgot you gave me detention for using your spell on Draco," Harry said with a smirk.

"Ha, should have kicked you out instead of Hermione," Severus said with a small chuckle.

"Good thing you didn't. Slughorn was coming down to ask another potions question or some such nonsense, but I told him you were called away by Dumbledore and wouldn't be back until the next morning," Hermione said.

"Wow, you were quick to lie to your Professor's that year, weren't you, love?" Severus said, turning a knowing smile on her.

"Yes, well seems Harry and I rubbed off on her by then," Ginny said, laughing.

"Lunch is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen. As everyone got up and hurried to the kitchen, Severus grabbed onto Hermione's hand to hold her back.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"If you want, I'll head onto Hogwarts now and get our rooms together, so that Ron is allowed back and you can have time with your friends before the wedding," He said. He really didn't want to, but he knew how much her friends meant to her.

"No. Even if you weren't here I'd still have had to beat up Ron for saying something about you. I love you, Severus, and I will be damned if anyone tries to mess that up or try to make it into something dirty," Hermione replied. Then she framed Severus's face with her hands and leaned down, kissing him hard, pouring all of her love and passion for him into that one kiss. "I promise."

"I love you too Hermione. My little Miss Know-It-All," Severus said with a chuckle when she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'd put that away if I were you, unless you plan to use it."

With that they walked into the kitchen hand in hand, and laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.  
>AN: Lemons. Not quite as...graphic?...as Ch. 3 but hopefully y'all enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

That night Hermione and Severus snuck out of the house and wound their way to the pond in the backyard. After a long talk they had decided that they would head on to Hogwarts and get settled in before Ginny and Harry's wedding, so it was their last night at the Burrow. Hermione wanted to do something crazy.

"Why are we going out here? It's cold as hell." Severus said from behind Hermione who was wearing a thin, almost see-through peach cami with matching short-shorts. "Though, I could walk behind you forever as long as you wear an outfit like that."

"Would you stop checking out my ass and move yours faster? I promise once we get there you can have your way with me." Hermione shot over her shoulder. She wanted to finish what Ron had interrupted earlier that day but decided she wanted to do it on the far side of the lake, near where the Weasley's children played Quidditch.

"What do you have planned?" Severus asked as he came up behind her, placing a hand on her ass as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Hermione said as she took them around the lake. Once they got to a spot that was covered clearly in moonlight, Hermione pulled out her wand "Accio blanket." Severus grabbed it before she could and laid it out.

"Now will you tell me what you have in mind you little minx?" Severus said as he sat on the blanket, pulling her down onto his lap. He started kissing her lips then worked his way down to her neck. He slowly moved the strap of her top out of his way and kissed her shoulder then blazed a mind-numbing path down to her now uncovered breast.

Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as she tangled her fingers in his silky hair, holding him in place. "You're doing it already, love." She said just barely above a whisper.

"Hermione, you better stop me now if you don't want this to go any farther." Severus said as he kissed his way back to her lips. He got his answer when she pulled him over her and wrapped her legs around his waists. "Merlin's beard, you constantly amaze me."

Severus made quick order of their clothes. The sound of Hermione's panting and moans of pleasure was like the strongest Firewhiskey he'd ever had. He'd never tire of hearing her desire for him or of seeing the love she felt for him fill her eyes as he slid his hard cock home in her warm, wet pussy. He slowed his pace from a frantic need to claim, to show her just how much he cared for and loved her.

As he felt her grow tighter he knew she would find her release soon. He slowed his thrusts but went deeper. Soon she began to beg him to take her, to bring her to that edge and push her over. He never looked away from her eyes as he slid his right hand from her hips to where their bodies connected and touched her causing her to moan for more. He thrust into her harder and harder as his fingers dug into her hip. Her fingers bit into his arms as she held on to him as she felt her need for release grow stronger and stronger.

"Don't stop. Oh god, Severus." Hermione was moaning louder and louder. The feel of him claiming her deeper and deeper, mixed with the feel of his touch was driving her insane.

"I won't, Hermione." Severus said, knowing he couldn't even if he wanted to. He knew that her orgasm would be strong enough to cause his own with in seconds of feeling hers.

"No." Hermione begged as Severus took his hand away from her clit.

"Shh, trust me love." Severus said as he moved her legs from around his waist to his shoulders.

"Oh god, Severus."

"That's it Hermione, take every inch of me as deep as you can." Severus panted as he gripped her hips and pulled her onto him as he thrust into her.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed in pure pleasure as she found her climax, taking Severus with her at the sound of his name on her lips.

"God, yes." Severus moaned as he continued to thrust deep into her, drawing out her orgasm. Then before he knew it he was moaning her name louder then he had ever done before. "Hermione!"

* * *

><p>"Shh, stop laughing, Severus." Hermione said between giggles, as they made their way to the kitchen door.<p>

"I'm not the one laughing you little minx." He shot back at her, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

Severus had put his pants back on and grabbed the rest of the clothes after wrapping Hermione in the blanket they had been laying on, when she had started to shiver from the late night wind. They saw that Ginny and Harry's light was still on but he didn't care if the whole house heard them.

"God, hopefully no one is up." Hermione said as she backed into the kitchen.

"You really should have put up a silencing charm or something." Ginny said from behind Hermione.

"Oh god." Hermione said as she whipped around to look at Ginny. "Please tell me you didn't really hear anything."

"I don't know about everyone else, but Harry and I were still up and the window was open, so sorry." Ginny said with a shrug, before turning to Severus. "Maybe next time you visit, you and Harry can see who can make their witch say their name loudest. He's not happy that he heard that, but I'm sure he'd get over it, if we made it fun."

"I doubt very much that Potter would go for that, Miss Weasley." Severus said with a smirk on his face as he saw Harry walking down the stairs with George.

"Damn Mia, I didn't know you could scream that loud." George said as he turned the corner.

"Oh. My. God." With that Hermione raced up the stairs to their room, leaving Severus standing there shirtless with her nightclothes in his hand.

"Well, I better get up there and make sure she hasn't melted into a puddle of embarrassment." Severus said and started for the stairs. After taking two steps up he turned around. "Oh and Miss Weasley, if Harry really does want to test who can give it best to their witch, just lest me know. I'll take that bet any day." With that he left the room.

"What is he talking about Ginny?" Harry and George asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing. When Hermione walked in, thinking that her orgasmic scream didn't wake anyone up, I told her and Severus that you were feeling rather jealous and would want to make it fun and see who could make their witch scream louder." With that Ginny bounced up from her seat, kissed a dumbfounded Harry and went to bed.

"You're sister is a dangerously quick minded witch." Harry said to George.

"So true." George turned to the icebox and pulled out two butter beers. "But, damn, who knew Severus had it in him to make a witch do that?" He asked with a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Severus, when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"What?" Severus looked at the old man standing in front of him like he had just threatened his life.

"Trust me, I know these things. You want to ask her, I'm just wondering when you will do it," Albus said.

"Merlin's beard you are crazier than when you where headmaster," Severus said turning his back on the older man. Severus was in his old potions office. He had always wanted to teach Defense but Potions was what he was great at and he loved testing himself by trying to make a potion better. He smirked to himself as he thought how Hermione always tried to impress him. Poor witch never did understand why I didn't call on her, he thought as he turned back to the old man.

"Well, you going to continue to reminisce about Hermione or you going to tell me?" Albus asked somewhat impatient.

"If you must know, I'd only just began to think about it, so I don't know when I'll actually do it. I haven't even gotten a ring yet." Severus said, shaking his head at his impatience. "You know, for a man with all kinds of time on his hand, you're rather impatient. It must drive you nuts to not be able to hide in passageways like you use to, to eavesdrop on students and teachers, what with your wife going from deputy headmistress to headmistress, giving her a better way to keep a close watch on you." With that Severus grabbed his papers and latest Advanced Potions book and left for his old chambers.

"Hermione?" Severus called out as he walked into their chambers. He was mulling over what Albus had said to him, he just couldn't figure out how the old man had any idea that he was thinking about popping the question.

"Back here, Severus." Hermione called out from the bedroom.

Severus dropped his books and papers off on the dark brown solid oak coffee table that was by the fireplace, and tossed his robes over the over stuffed coffee brown armchair, leaving him in black jeans and a forest green silk button down shirt, as he walked back to their room. He stopped dead in his tracks, the air knocked out of him when he saw Hermione sitting on her knees on their bed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, curly and frizzy as can be. The way he liked it the most. She was in one of his many silk black button up shirts, with the buttons undone. He could see her barely there black panties through the gap of the shirt and the curve of her breast. His mouth watered when he realized that Hermione had decided to seduce him and had obviously taken the time to plan a special night for them.

There was chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling cider, they weren't fans of the taste of champagne, on the little table by the bed. The fire was blazing and there where a few candles set through out their room. The drapes on the bed where pulled back and tied to the posts, leaving the dark forest green sheets visible.

"Well, you just going to stare at me or you gonna make love to me?" Hermione asked as she slowly got off the bed and walked over to Severus. She started to unbutton his shirt as he stared down at his witch. She amazes me everyday, he thought to himself as he pulled her against him and kissed her. Then he picked her up in his arms and walked over to the bed where he laid her on her back. He quickly took care of his clothes, and then stood between her legs completely naked, do to the fact that he never wore anything under his slacks.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this for me, Hermione." Severus whispered as he leaned over her body, and kissed her sweetly. He slowly moved his hands down her body to push her panties off, tossing them into the corner, before pulling her up to slide his shirt off of her.

"Well, you seem to have a lot more to do to get ready for the school year then I do, so I figured you'd need to unwind. And what better way to do that, then to make love to you all night?" She asked as she pulled him down onto her and began to kiss him. Severus felt like the luckiest man alive that he had someone in his life that understood him completely.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Severus and Draco in Diagon Alley. He'd owled his godson, asking him to meet him there. After his talk with Albus and his night of love making with Hermione, he realized he didn't want to wait any longer.<p>

"So why are we here?" Draco asked.

"I need your help in finding a ring for Hermione." Severus said, and went on to fill in Draco once he saw the confused look on the younger man's face. Severus updated Draco on what had happened in the last three weeks. Thanks to Hermione, Severus was allowed to tell one person about what had happened, giving him someone to talk to besides Hermione and the few Weasley's that had helped, but with all the craziness that had happened when everyone else found out about him surviving the war, they hadn't managed to have their lunch meeting.

"Are you sure, Uncle?" Draco was surprised that Severus wanted to marry. He just never pictured Severus as the marrying kind. "I don't mean any disrespect toward, Mia. I just didn't think you would ever want to get married."

"I understand, Draco. And I use to think that as well." Severus took a sip of his tea, musing over the last year and a half. "But just before Dumbledore hatched his little plan to 'die', I began realizing that I wanted Hermione in my life. Then during her time off in the forests with Potter and Weasley, I realized I wanted to make her my wife, but I made peace with the fact that I would never be able to have that, knowing that I would have to die."

"So I take it, Weasley trying to take your witch reminded you of what you wanted before Dumbledore's supposed death?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, and the fight at the Burrow showed me that if I don't make it known how I feel, I'll lose her for good." With this last statement, the men got up from their table at the Leaky Cauldron and headed out to the back to enter Diagon Alley. Severus wasn't sure what kind of ring he was looking for, but he knew he wanted to stay out of Knockturn Alley. He didn't want to chance getting something that could harm is witch. He decided to check out the jewelry vendors on the street of Diagon Alley before asking Harry for help shopping at muggle jewelry stores.

* * *

><p>Date posted: 220/2012


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Severus had managed to find the perfect ring for Hermione. It was a simple thin silver band, with a medium size square emerald in the middle. It was big enough to catch the light, but still small enough that it didn't draw too much attention. Simple but beautiful, just like my witch; Severus thought has he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Severus owled Harry when he was unable to find anything in Diagon Alley. Draco was surprised that his godfather would call on Harry, but he was happy to see that Severus was getting on with Hermione's friends. Severus got up from the chair he was sitting in by the fire and walked into his bedroom and toward the little table on his side of the bed. He opened the drawer and put the box into the back right corner. Hermione had never had a need to go into that drawer so he was sure that she wouldn't find it there.

He walked back out to the study, leaving the bed unmade. It drove Hermione crazy to have it messy but Severus just didn't see the point in doing it up, when they would just mess it up later when they went to sleep. Or did more fun activities, he thought.

"I hate boys, they are so stupid," Hermione huffed as she walked into the living room with Ginny. The girls had been out and about doing some shopping for the wedding that was two days away. Ginny had changed her mind about the colors she wanted the brides maids to wear and the flower arrangements. Thankfully Hermione had managed to talk her out of changing the colors and into just having the dresses fitted and designed differently to suit each girl. Afterwards, they met up with the boys for lunch. It started out nicely, until Ron over heard Ginny asking Hermione what Severus was going to wear to the wedding. The couple had agreed that the men should wear suits or robes, which ever they felt the most comfortable in. Harry was going to be wearing a suit, instead of dress robes and Ginny was going to wear a traditional wedding dress without a cloak or dress robes over it.

"Just forget him, Mia. He's a bloody git, and I am starting to regret Harry asking him to be best man." Ginny huffed as she slumped down on the couch with Hermione. Ginny's hand still smarted a little after the hard slap she gave her brother. "Trust me when I say, mum and Harry have another thing coming if they think that sniveling prat will be allowed to set foot in that church or at the reception."

"Oh Gin, no. He's your brother, he should be there." Hermione said, as much as she was upset at Ron, she didn't think that he shouldn't be allowed to attend his baby sisters wedding. "Severus and I will just be sure to steer clear of him."

"If it's easier, I'll just not go and we'll just get together for dinner or something after you two return from your honeymoon." Severus suggested from the doorway he was leaning on. "The last thing I want to do is ruin your special day. Well, I wouldn't ruin it, your dunderhead of a brother would." He finished with a smirk.

"No. You are like family to Harry and friends of my parents, as well as me. Not to mention you are the maid of honors boyfriend." Ginny said as she turned to look at him. "If you don't go I'll hex you. I'm quite good at the boogey hex, just so you know." Ginny gave off such a Severus like smirk Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She loved her friends, and her boyfriend. They managed to pull her out of any funk she found herself in. She just wished that Ron would find a way to stop being so selfish and pulling away the attention from his sister and her special day. She had a strong feeling Harry would be very upset to hear how Ron behaved. "Oh Gin, I forgot to ask. Why wasn't Harry at lunch?" Hermione asked as she got up to put her dress away in her room.

"He got an owl from Se-" Ginny cleared her throat at the death stare and quick shake of Severus's head before continuing, "He got an owl from someone. Not sure who." She said smoothly with a shrug of her shoulders as Hermione entered the room again.

"Well, I hope everything is alright." Hermione said, her head down as she fixed her bracelets and rings on her right hand, not noticing a quick nod from Severus to Ginny, as if he was saying thank you.

"Well, speaking of Harry, I better get home. He's going to be angry that Ron got my blood boiling. Harry tries very hard to keep people from pissing me off now that everyone knows I'm pregnant." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll see you two this weekend." She turned to Severus after hugging Hermione and poked him in the chest. "No excuses, Severus Snape." With that she turned and entered the fireplace, calling out for the Burrow.

"I guess I should get a suit for the wedding then." Severus said as he pulled Hermione into his arms. "But first, lets go to the bedroom and you can tell me about your day… or whatever you want to do." He said with a smirk as he trailed kisses from her mouth down to her neck, finding his favorite spot on her neck.

* * *

><p>Date posted: 220/2012


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Damn it, Granger! Get a move on," Severus snapped for his place by the fireplace. The wedding was set to start in ten minutes and they were running late. Ginny already sent a howler that morning when Hermione had not shown up at nine that morning, as planned.

"I'm coming! Fucking hair!" Hermione shouted. "It's all your fault, if you hadn't distracted me with your hard dick all night I would have remembered to put the frizz serum in my hair," Hermione huffed as she threw her hair in a bun and stocked over to the fireplace. "Well, lets go," she said as she looked at Severus with a classic Professor McGonagall stare, it almost rivaled Severus's stare but not quite.

"Watch yourself witch, or we won't be making it to the wedding." Severus warned. He could feel himself begin to stir, as he thought of how he'd like to show his witch just how hard his dick could get.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and climbed into the fireplace with Severus, calling out for the burrow.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he isn't coming?" Ginny shouted at Fred and Bill.<p>

"I'm sorry Gin, he just said he wasn't coming." Bill replied trying to calm her down, knowing that if he didn't she would go after Harry and he did not want Harry going after him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she rushed to Ginny's side, taking over for Bill. He eyed Severus, debating on whether or not to say what was going on. It wasn't that he didn't trust Severus; he just didn't want to aggravate his baby sister anymore then she already was or to piss the older man off. Seeing Severus shake his head and leave the room told Bill that the older man had figured out what the trouble was. "Ron refuses to show up for the wedding."

"That selfish prat!" Hermione spat. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. Ginny go finish getting ready, Bill go make sure that Harry is getting ready as well, and Fred, get George, and then go find mum and make sure she doesn't try to kill your brother." Hermione walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Severus, I need to go handle things with Ron. I need you to come with me to make sure I don't kill the little prick!" She was beyond livid. How dare he ruin his sister's wedding day! It's one thing to be a prick to Severus and me, but his sister? Stomping back to the fireplace with Severus, Hermione called out "12 Grimmauld Place."

"I am so glad I'm not Ron, yet so disappointed I can't be there to see this." Fred said with a chuckle before heading upstairs to find George and check on his mother.

* * *

><p>"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen of Harry's house. Severus cringed, knowing that he had been lucky enough to not have this level of rage focused on him. But if he was being honest with himself, the fire in her eyes and the glow the righteous anger brought to her skin turned him on. Today's going to be a long day if she keeps this up. He thought to himself as he smirked at the paled skin and stark fear filling the eyes of Ronald Weasley.<p>

"What do you want?" Ron said, his voice squeaking as if he was going through the change again. "And why is that greasy gi-"

"Shut up and sit down. Now!" Hermione cut him off and pointed at a chair next to her. "Now please do explain why you feel you have the right to ruin your baby sister's wedding. Why you feel that you have a right to be disrespectful to Severus," Hermione crossed her arms, popping her left hip out, placing most of her weight onto her left foot while she went about tapping her right foot. "I'm waiting," She said in a tone that rivaled Severus's scariest tone he saved for just the members of the Gryffindor household.

"I thought it would be best if I wasn't there if that grea… I mean, if Severus was going to be there," Ron mended quickly when he saw Hermione's hand twitch.

"Well making this decision on such short notice is not acceptable Ronald, and trust me when I say I will not hold your mother back once the wedding is over." Hermione turned from Ron as Harry came into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, Mia," He said before he smacked Ron on the back of the head. "Ah, Severus. Glad you came along. I know it's rather short notice and I'll understand if you decline, but would you do me the privilege of being my Best Man?" Ron gasped at this. He never expected Harry to not take his side on this.

"I would be honored, Potter. Thank you." With that Severus and Harry walked up stairs to where the rest of the Grooms Men where waiting.

"You just have to take everything away from me, don't you?" Ron accused of Hermione.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Ronald. If you hadn't been so selfish this wouldn't have happened. I didn't take anything from you." Hermione turned to the fireplace.

"That's crap and you know it! Why did you have to save him? He was nothing but cruel to Harry and me. He was crueler to you then us. I just don't get how you could throw us away and go for some old man?" Ron shot at her, causing her to turn to face him.

"What are you talking about? We were never anything, Ronald. Besides he had to be cruel. He was a bloody double agent you dunderhead!" Hermione shouted. She was tired of people trying to make out Severus to be the cold-blooded murderer he had to act like. "Do you want things to go back to how they use to be? Muggle borns running in fear of their lives? Harry having to face half the wizarding world of Britain?"

"Of course not, and you know that's not what I meant." Ron whined. "What do you mean we weren't anything? What about all those times in the tent in the woods?"

"What? You think I didn't snuggle up with Harry while you were gone? It was bloody cold out and to stay alive we were sharing body heat. Nothing else." Hermione turned towards the fireplace again. "Just so you know, Harry would lay on the other side of me. How you hadn't figured that out is beyond me," she said over her shoulder, deciding not to hold anymore punches

"Bitch." Ronald called out to Hermione, but before she could say or do anything to Ron, Severus's booming voice filled the kitchen.

"You despicable flubberworm of a human!" With that Severus plowed his fist into Ron's nose, breaking it. Just then Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley family, walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, dear, go make sure Ginny is doing alright. Severus, be a doll, and go finish getting the rest of the Grooms Men ready. The seamstress should still be up there, and able to alter Ron's vest and such to fit you," Molly's voice though pleasant, had an underlining cold steal to it, causing Hermione to quickly kiss Severus, before they all went on their way. They all may have tempers to fear, but none where as fearsome as Molly's. "Now you Ronald Bilius Weasley, you and I are going to have a little talk."

Severus shook his head as he smirked at Harry before they continued up the stairs. If he hadn't been coming back down to kiss his witch goodbye he never would have heard Ron, but Merlin's beard was he happy he had. Bloody prat, he's lucky all I did was break his nose, Severus thought as he walked into one of the many rooms of 12 Grimmauld Place, behind Harry.

* * *

><p>Date posted: 220/2012


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The wedding went off without a hitch. Melissa walked down the aisle with Charlie, Luna Lovegood and Fred followed close behind them. Hermione followed with Severus. There were a few gasps as the two walked down the aisle. Most where of shock that he was alive, while others where due to them holding hands, which the other couples didn't do. Once Hermione and Severus reached the steps of the alter at the church, they turned towards the doors they had walked through to see Ginny walking with Arthur. She wore an ivory off the shoulder wedding dress with a light sea green sash around her middle. The Hermione wore a light sea green off the shoulder dress that stopped at the calf, and the other girls wore the same color but Luna's was a halter and Melissa's was strapless ; the men wore black tuxes with a vest and tie that match the dresses. Hermione looked between Harry and Ginny and could see that they didn't see or hear anyone else in that church. As she started to turn her eyes back to watch Ginny, Severus' eyes caught hers.

Severus loved the way his witch looked as she watched her friends come together to declare their love publicly. He wanted to give her that. He wanted to see her walking towards him with love in her eyes, as her Dad places her hand in his. Severus smirked as he saw Hermione's raised eyebrow, much like the one he would give a slow witted first year. Hermione let a small smile grace her lips as Ginny's hand was placed into Harry's by Arthur, and then put her full attention on the couple getting married. Severus, however, could not take his eyes off of Hermione. He was so wrapped up in watching the joy and love cross his witch's face, he was surprised to find that they were now walking down the aisle to leave the church.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about Ron, Hermione." Melissa walked up to the table that Luna, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Severus sat at.<p>

"It's okay, Melissa. Really." Hermione said as she leaned back against Severus. She was hoping things would stay quite. No one saw Ron during or after the wedding. Hermione was sure that he would show for the reception but she was starting to think otherwise.

"No, it's not." Melissa said as she took Hermione's hand. "When I found out how he treated you when you two stayed with the Weasley's and then the lie he told my family and me, I ended it." She took a deep breath as she looked at Severus, who nodded his head, as if to give permission to say something. "I don't take kindly to being lied to or having my dad treated badly."

"What? Your dad?" Luna and Neville said together and Hannah started coughing after some butterbeer went up her nose.

"He's not my biological father, but he helped raise me and he had a daughter with my mother." Melissa went on to explain that during the time that she was seven, her mother Andromeada started dating Severus. Her mother worked in the herbology shop in Hogsmeade, Dogweed and Deathcap. As most things do, one thing lead to another and Severus found himself on the verge of being a father. It was a hard pill to swallow because they had both decided that they were better as friends and Severus and Hermione had started dating. The couple was there for Andromeada and Melissa. Melissa didn't know who her father was. He was a drifter, a wizard bent on living with out the use of magic. Severus was reminded of a hippie every time this man was mentioned. Three months before Melissa turned seventeen, Mercia entered the world. Not many of the students at Hogwarts realized the relationship between Melissa and Severus while she was at school, so the mention of her mother having a baby girl didn't really raise any eyebrows. Mercia had Severus' last name, but her birth certificate had her name as Mercia Snape-Spinolli. A few months after Melissa started school at Hogwarts for her final year, Andromeada married a muggle who's younger sister had just graduated from Hogwarts. Severus was thankful that the man treated both his adopted daughter and baby girl like they where is own.

"I remember seeing her in the shop when I'd go in during Hogsmeade visits. She looks a bit like you, sir, now that I think about it." Luna said once Melissa was done telling the story.

"Hermione, you knew all this already?" asked a confused Hannah just as Ginny and Harry walked up.

"Yes, I did. Though I didn't realize that Ron's Melissa was Severus' daughter until Molly showed me a picture of them the day Severus and I left the burrow. I even got to spend some time with Mercia this past summer. She came for a visit once Severus was given the go ahead to do more then just walk around the house. Andromeada is a wonderful woman. I like her." Hermione stood and gave the joining couple a hug as she answered Hannah.

"Who's Mercia?" Ginny asked as she sat down in Harry's lap as he took the chair behind Severus.

"My daughter." Severus replied. He saw no reason to beat around the bush. Everyone would find out soon, especially when he finally asked Hermione to marry him. But soon his thoughts of marriage and having children with Hermione were put on the back burner as he retold the story for Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie who had come over to ask some of the girls to dance.

Once the story was told and the questions answered, Severus took Hermione out on the dance floor and danced the night away. They never paired up with any other dancers; Severus wanted to spend as much time together as they could. Hermione didn't mind a bit. As much as she loved the Weasley men, she loved her man more and couldn't imagine dancing with anyone else on such a wonderful night. They were also the couple that caught the bouquet and garter, which is considered a sign that they would be the next couple to walk down the aisle. That brought about quite a bit of hand-hidden conversations, but neither cared.

Once Harry and Ginny left for the night, Severus took hold of Hermione and bid everyone good night before making a slight spin and disapparating them to the cottage on the beach. That night the air was filled with not only the sound of the ocean but the sound of Hermione and Severus bringing joy to each other physically and emotionally.

* * *

><p>Date posted: 220/2012


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Seriously man, when are you going to ask Mia to marry you?" George asked as he took his seat at the table again. The Weasley brothers, Harry, and Severus sat around a round table that was covered with poker chips, cards, and beer bottles. Harry had sent out owls the night before requesting that the men join him for a boy's night. He had been away on his honeymoon for a week and wanted to hang out with his brothers-in-law and his soon to be "brother-in-law".

"Jesus Potter, how many people have you told?" Severus asked, just slightly annoyed at the question that was asked just before each new hand of Texas Hold 'Em.

"Harry knows?" George looked at his friend. "How did you know? Albus told me because he was mad that Severus wasn't telling him anything."

Severus started laughing, causing everyone at the table to look at him in shock. They'd never seen the bat of the dungeons laugh, nor had they ever heard it. "That crazy ole coot! He's got so much free time on his hands now that he gets impatient when he's not included in something." Severus slowly stopped laughing, and then he took a drink of his beer before continuing. "To answer your question George, I plan on asking her this weekend. She doesn't know it yet but I'm taking her to Italy for the weekend." He went on to explain how Harry knew before the rest of the men at the table and his plans for that weekend. Just as Severus finished answering questions the fireplace light up with green flames.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as she stepped out. She was trying to act like all was fine but she was beyond nervous. She had a small black box in her hands that she was twirling. When she saw that Severus was there she quickly dropped it into her pocket. "Oh, Severus I didn't realize you would be here tonight. I though you were spending time with Draco."

"No, love, that's tomorrow night. What's wrong?" He asked; he didn't like the way she looked. Her skin was rather pale and her eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

"Did I hear… Hi Mia. What are you doing here?" Ginny walked through the door bringing her into the kitchen.

"I was hoping to have some girl time with you." Hermione said. She hoped the younger woman wouldn't mention that they had plans for a girl's day the next day.

"Oh, okay. Come on we'll go up stairs and leave the boys to their 'manly' game." Ginny held her arm out for Hermione but before she could wrap her arm around Hermione, Severus was up and behind her guiding her to the living room and shutting the door in Ginny's face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Severus asked as he made her sit on the couch and crouched in front of her.

"Nothing." Hermione still wouldn't look at him.

"Damn it, Granger! Don't lie to me or keep things from me. What is wrong?" Severus was getting very worried.

"I'm not the one that has been keeping things from people!" Hermione snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" Severus was confused. If she was talking about what he thought she was talking about, he didn't understand why she would be mad about it.

"This!" She pulled the ring box out of her pocket. "I thought you said you didn't love her." With that Severus's head snapped to his right as Hermione slapped him as she began to cry.

"What? Love who?" Severus asked as he held his left hand to his smarting cheek. "Who do you think this ring is for?"

"Lily! The emerald matches her eyes doesn't it? That's why you got it for her. If you don't love her anymore why would you still be holding on to the ring you bou… I think I'm going to be sick." With that Hermione ran out of the room, past a shocked Severus and Ginny, who was standing on the other side of the door with Harry.

"I'll check on her, Severus," Ginny said and went after Hermione.

Severus got up off the floor and sank into an armchair. She thought… she thought it was for Lily? Severus couldn't believe that Hermione had jumped to the wrong conclusion. His plans to take her to Italy and tour the towns and then propose on a gondola ride were ruined. "How could I have been so stupid to get her a ring with an emerald on it?" he whispered to no one in particular.

"It's all my fault, Severus. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pointed out the emeralds. I didn't realize that she would think it was meant for my mum. It doesn't even match her eyes." Harry said as he sat across from the older man whose spirit seemed to be breaking.

"It's neither of your faults." Ginny said as she walked in. "Severus, I think you should go talk to Hermione. And I mean talk; no yelling." She waited for Severus to get up and then she took him into the kitchen where Hermione was sitting at the table sipping tea. The Weasley brothers had left after their baby sister threatened them with hexes.

"Hermione, you need to tell Severus." Ginny sat down next to her friend as Severus sat across from her and reaching for her hands, but she pulled her hands away.

"Love, what is going on? I promise you that ring was never for Lily. I bought that ring for you with Harry and Draco. I bought it the day you went shopping with Ginny before the wedding."

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry." Hermione started crying even harder.

"It's okay, love. I wasn't trying to keep it from you, I promise. I just wanted surprise you is all." Severus held his hands out for hers. She slowly moved her hands from her lap to his hands.

"I'm sorry about that but that's not what I meant." Hermione let out a long sigh. "I don't know how to tell you this, and I hope you won't be angry with me but I-"

"You don't want to get married?" Severus whispered, he thought his heart would burst with the pain of the thought of his witch not wanting to be with him for the rest of their lives.

"Oh god no, I don't mean that at all." Hermione said as her head snapped up to look him in the eyes. "I do want to marry you. Very much so. Its just that, well, you may not want to after I tell you what I need to tell you."

"What is it? You can tell me, I promise I won't be mad," Severus said. His nerves were getting worst.

"Well… I guess the day of the wedding I was in such a hurry that… that I forgot to take my, um…" Hermione stopped.

"Mione, you need to tell him," Ginny said gently.

"Okay. I forgot… I forgot to take my contraceptive potion before we left for the burrow. I'm pregnant I'm really sorry Severus! I didn't mean to, I swear! I swear I meant to take it, just like I always do. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." Hermione rushed out. She was so scared that he would accuse her of trying to trap him or that she was trying to replace his daughter, Mercia.

Severus got up and walked around the table and stood by Hermione. "Ginny would you leave us alone please?" As Ginny got up Severus took her seat and turned Hermione to face him.

"I'm so sorry, Severus." Hermione started crying harder

"Hush, love." Severus whispered as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm not angry at you. I could never hate you for giving me this wonderful gift."

"What? You're not… you're not mad?" Hermione pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks blotchy with red spots from the tears. As Severus looked at her, he started to notice her disheveled look. She was in wrinkled sweats and an equally wrinkled t-shirt. Her hair was in a bun that was even messier then usual. "No, love. I could never be mad at you for this. But, Hermione are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, I feel like a right bitch for slapping you and accusing you of buying the ring for Li-" Severus leaned in and cut her off by kissing her. He pulled her into him again, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Hush, I've already forgotten it." Severus said as he pulled away to look at her. "I love you Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to start our family and to see you pregnant with my babies."

"Babies?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes, babies. I want as many as you are willing to give me." With that he started kissing her again.

"Aw, aren't they just adorable?" Ginny asked Harry from the door way as she pushed it open to check and make sure that everything was okay.

* * *

><p>Date posted: 220/2012


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It took a second for Severus to remember that Hermione and he had stayed the night at the Potters. He let out a sigh of bittersweet joy. He still felt horrible that Hermione had thought the ring was meant for Lily but was happy that she wanted to marry him and that she was pregnant with his baby. He truly thought she would love the simplicity and beauty of the silver band with the green gem. Not to mention it was Slytherin colors. He looked over to the woman that had her back pushed up against the front of his body. As he watched her sleep he thought back to their conversation about why she was so worried about him being mad at her.

"_Hermione, why would you think I'd be mad at you? It takes two to tango, as muggles say." Severus said after carrying her into their borrowed bedroom. "I'm just as much to blame for this as you. Not that there is any blame, mind you."_

"_I know, but you just had Mercia and she wasn't exactly planned. Don't get me wrong, I love her, I really do, but I was afraid you would think that I was trying to replace her or take you away from her by getting pregnant." As Severus set her on the bed she pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head on her knees. "Plus we never talked about marriage or having a family. I know we've only been lovers for a year but I have to be honest I started thinking about it after six months." Her cheeks turned a light pink as she blushed at her admission._

"_Love, we haven't been 'lovers' since the third month. Just because we didn't say it then, we were in a relationship and we loved each other. We've been more then lovers for the last year and a half."_

"_I'm glad you feel the same way about us." She said as she looked at him. "I never brought it up after the war because I thought you wanted your privacy and it would be extremely hard to explain why I was pregnant but single. That and I didn't want to ask you to come out of hiding and have you do it just for me. I didn't want you to start resenting being with me."_

"_I will never resent you for anything." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as he kissed first her forehead, then her eyes, cheeks, nose, and finally her lips. "I want you to be happy and I know that I make you happy. I can tell when I watch you looking at me. Yes I watch you with out you knowing. You telling me about your job and the conditions you gave Minerva, gave me a chance to come out of hiding besides jealousy of the men and boys that thought they could try and seduce you."_

"_You never have to worry about that Severus. No man or boy will ever hold a candle to the way you make me feel when I wake up with your arms holding me close to you. Or when you kiss me and make love to me. You're the only one for me." With that Hermione put her right hand behind Severus' neck and pulled him down to kiss her. That slow passionate kiss turned into a tender night of lovemaking._

Severus was broken out of his thoughts by Hermione turning over in his arms.

"Morning, love." He whispered before kissing her.

"Good morning, handsome." She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest as her arm circled his waist and while the other was pressed between their bodies. Her naked breast were pressed against his body as his left arm held her close to his body and his right hand lazily ran up and down her left arm; her naked leg was thrown over his leg, resting between both and could feel his ever growing erection.

"Do you think we have time before they call us for breakfast?" Hermione asked as she slid her left hand from his waist down to his hard cock.

"Probably not but I would enjoy Ginny and Harry walking in on that. That face would be completely priceless, love." Severus said with a smirk as he pulled her on top of him, teasing them both by making her hips grind against his cock.

"That's just wrong Severus." She said before leaning down to kiss him, but before she could place her lips onto his, she was pulling his hands off her body and practically running off the bed. "Oh shit!"

Severus quickly followed not sure what was going on. Thankfully he got there in time to hold Hermione's hair back as her morning sickness took over.

"Love, if we conceived the night of the wedding you'd only be two weeks along. Doesn't morning sickness start after a month?" Severus asked. He was getting concerned that it might be something more serious.

"Generally that is when it starts, but it's possible to have it the day after conception. I first started getting sick a week ago." Hermione leaned back against the bathroom wall while Severus got a small cloth wet to wipe down her forehead and the sides of her mouth.

Soon Hermione was done puking and Severus gently carried her back to bed. He tucked her in before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back. I'll just let Ginny and Harry know how you are feeling and that we'll be down later. You need more sleep." With that he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt from the night before and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Why are you even here? You come to apologize for being a right git to me and my husband?" Severus paused behind the kitchen door. He hadn't heard Ginny that upset since the day of the wedding when… Ron! What the fuck was he doing here? Severus thought to himself as he stood at the door wanting to hear what Ron had to say.<p>

"Look, Gin, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to cause you any problems that day. I know it was super last minute but I thought it was better if I wasn't there. Less likely for me to make an ass of myself." Ron said, his head hanging down.

"You are so full of shit Ronald!" Ginny yelled at him. "You just didn't want to see that you're baby sister was beating you at something. And how do you think it made Harry feel? You've been like a brother to him since the day we met him! You are such a selfish prat. I suggest you get out before Harry comes down stairs."

Severus decided he should go in before Ginny got to upset. Harry didn't want her wasting her energy on anger, especially with her being pregnant with twins.

"Ron, you're upsetting your sister. You need to leave before her husband gets down here and sees that. You're lucky I'm not grabbing you by the scruff of your neck and throwing you out." Severus said as he passed by Ginny to get to the stove. "How are you feeling this morning Ginny?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm feeling fine. How's Hermione? Morning sickness getting her already?" Ginny turned her back on her brother, hoping he'd take the hint to leave.

"Why would Mia be having morning sickness?" Ron asked, hoping that what his mind was coming up with was wrong.

"Because my fiancé is pregnant with my baby. Now again, I suggest you leave before Harry… Ah, good morning Harry." Severus said as movement behind Ron caught his eye.

"Good morning, Severus." Harry ignored Ron and walked up to his wife. "Good morning, love." He hugged her and gave her a sweet kiss on her neck before heading to the stove for coffee. "How's Hermione doing?"

"She's doing better. But I put her back to bed after a bout of sickness. I just came down to let you both know so you wouldn't worry." He finished his coffee and then placed his cup in the sink. "Alright, I'm going to check on my witch and make sure she's actually sleeping and not worrying her little head away over nonsense." He walked by Ginny and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for last night Ginny. I don't think I would have had the courage to tell her what I wished and hoped for if you hadn't gotten her to tell me what was going on."

"You're very welcome Severus." Ginny said, patting his cheek lightly with her right hand.

With that Severus left, letting the door swing shut behind him. He wasn't even half way up the stairs when he heard Ron explode.

"HE GOT HERMIONE PREGNANT? THEY'RE ENGAGED? WHAT THE FUCK?"

Severus just shook his head and continued up to the stairs to his future wife. He wanted to talk to her about going to the jeweler and having her pick out a ring that she liked and swapping the ring he got. He didn't want her to ever look at her ring and be reminded of last night's worries and fears.

"Guess I'll wait until you wake up." He said with a small chuckle as he saw Hermione curled up with her head buried in his pillow, fast asleep. He quietly walked over to his side, took his clothes off, and crawled into the bed pulling her into his arms.

* * *

><p>Date posted: 220/2012


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.  
>AN: So I know I went a little chapter happy last night, but I'm about five chapters away from being completely done on editing the story so I ran out of room on my Doc Manager so I posted all I had so I could make room LOL. So what I may do is maybe once or twice a week I'll post a new chapter. Or I may just chapter bomb y'all again LOL. I did notice some misspelled words & misused ones so once I'm done uploading the rest of the chapters I'll go through & fix those. Thankfully not as many as the first go around LOL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Really, Severus. We don't have to change the ring. I like the one you got." Hermione said as she walked down Sloane Street in Knightsbridge, London with Severus, Harry, and Ginny. They told her about Ron but only after she'd over heard the men talking about it.

"Do you love the ring?" Severus asked. He wasn't upset with having to exchange the ring. As long as Hermione was happy that was all that mattered. He watched her as she walked beside him. She was wearing his grey Slytherin sweatshirt, the logo faded so that you could only make out the snake, with dark blue skinny jeans and matching green converse. Her bushy hair was pulled back in a ponytail on the back of her head. She had on big round black Jackie O. styled sunglasses. Her left hand in her jean pocket and her right hand in Severus' hand.

"I like it a lot, love." Hermione said, hoping he wouldn't catch that she said like, not love.

"Darling, I didn't ask if you liked it a lot. I asked if you loved it." Severus replied with a teasing tone to his voice. "It's okay if you don't. Besides we were going to have to go here to find a ring for me. Just please promise me you will keep it simple. I do not wear gems on my fingers. Ever." Severus' voice took on the professor's tone that he saved for Hermione when she was being an insufferable know-it-all with her hand waving around like an idiot in the classroom.

"Okay, no gems. How about diamonds? Set in a thick ring of gold?" She asked teasingly. Her grin grew bigger as she heard Harry laughing behind her as Severus groaned and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked as she pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arm around his waist. He brought his arm around her shoulders. He was in much the same attire as Hermione. His sweatshirt was just a simple grey hoodie with no logo. He had on some dark Levi 501's and black converse that Hermione insisted he get. He had to admit, they were rather comfortable to wear when walking around. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck; he use to hate having his hair tied back but Hermione changed that for him. His sunglasses were black Oliver Peoples wayfarer.

"Well I would say have your way with me and knock me up, but you did that already." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Oi! Not something I want to hear." Harry said from behind them.

"Sorry Harry, I figured with how Ginny ended up with twins you would know how Severus and I created our love child." Hermione said with a smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, but I don't want to have a conversation that leaves way too much information out, allowing my imagination to wonder down avenues better left untraveled." Harry said with a groan.

"Mia, where did you find your shoes at? I've been trying to find that color for a while. I have a dress those would go perfect with." Ginny asked, trying to help change the subject for her husband.

"I actually ordered them from their website." Hermione replied. "That's where I got those for Severus." She pointed to his feet as they walked and talked. Soon the girls let go of their other half and walked together talking clothes and shoes at first, and then baby clothes and nursery items they would both need.

"If Ginny's hair wasn't stick straight and that bright read, you would think they were twins. Especially with their outfits." Harry said to Severus as they walked behind the girls. Ginny was in the same exact out fit at Hermione with just two differences. Ginny was wearing her mom's old Gryffindor sweatshirt, again the logo faded that you could only make out the lion, dark blue skinny jeans, and her converse where the same red as her sweatshirt. Her straight red hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head. She wore Dolce and Gabbana big squared framed sunglasses; her frame was a deep red to continue the Gryffindor theme.

"You have a point. Thankfully I've gotten her to start wearing Slytherin colors. Lord knows I can only take so much of that gaudy Gryffindor red and gold for so long." Severus said.

"True, the colors can be a bit gaudy but your green and silver isn't much better." Harry replied. He kept it simple, much like Severus. He had on faded Wrangler Relax Fit jeans, an ACDC hoodie in black and navy blue converse. His hair as usual was a jet-black mess, it covered his scar but ever since the fall of Tom Riddle it wasn't as noticeable as it use to be. He had blue Ray Ban wayfarers on.

"Severus I'm hungry. I want a cheese burger." Hermione called from in front of them.

"Okay love. We'll stop at the diner that's a few more stores away and then we'll finish our walk to Tiffany's and Company." Severus replied as he walked up beside her, taking her left hand in his. As he looked down at the woman he loved, he caught Harry out of the corner of his eye, and noticed the younger man doing the same with Ginny.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny where looking at bracelets and necklaces on one side of the story, giving the newly engaged couple some alone time as they tried to find rings that worked best for them.<p>

"Are you really okay with their relationship?" Ginny asked quietly. She always felt like she was in a library whenever she was at a jewelry store. Hermione use to joke around with her and remind her that she wouldn't break anything if she talked in a normal voice.

"At first, I wasn't. But seeing how happy Hermione is and the complete change in Severus compared to how he was as our teacher has helped. They make each other happy and that's all I really want for Hermione and for my moms friend." Harry answered honestly. He could understand Ron's dislike at first, but now his friend was just being selfish and it was upsetting him. He never thought that someone he considered a brother would be so hurtful and self absorbed.

"Ginny, Harry. Come look at this. I want your opinion. I think Severus will like it but I want your opinions first." Hermione said from behind them. She brought them over to a case that was filled with his and her matching rings. Some were rather gaudy in her opinion and just not classic or simple. But then in the back she saw a simple silver band; maybe about three millimeters thick, and in the middle it had three small diamonds. Its match was the same silver band about one or two millimeters wider, with no jewels. "What do you think?"

"Wow, Mia those are perfect." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, Mia. I think he'll like it a lot." Harry replied as he stood behind Ginny, his arms wrapping around her waist so that his hands rested on her growing stomach.

"Perfect. I'll go get him and show him." Hermione said sounding giddy and happy. She loved the rings. The husband's ring was classy and masculine, while the wife's was simple and beautiful with the three jewels.

She brought him over and the moment he saw them he agreed with his eager fiancé. Twenty minutes and one ring exchange later the two couples walked out and headed back the way they came. This time Harry and Ginny lead the way, hand in hand, while Hermione and Severus followed behind.

"Aren't you glad I had us come back so you could get just the right one?" He asked her as he noticed her hold out her left hand again to look at her ring. They weren't going to be officially married for a while but that didn't stop the couple from wearing the rings. As far as they were concerned, the minute he "proposed" they became husband and wife.

"Yes I am. Our rings are perfect." She said as she hugged him closer to her with her right arm around his waist. "And I can't wait to start our lives together as a happy family." She moved her left hand to her still flat stomach.

"Me too, love." Severus kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Severus, which way again?" Harry asked.

"Up at that light take a right." Severus answered. He had another surprise for his love.

"That's in the opposite direction of the Leaky Cauldron though." Hermione said, looking up at Severus with a confused look.

"There's a restaurant down that way I thought you'd girls like." He replied smoothly.

Ten minutes later the group walked into a nice Italian bistro. They waited behind a few groups that had walked in before them. Severus, being the tallest one there, was looking over the other restaurant goers and soon found what he was looking for.

"Four today?" The hostess asked politely.

"Actually, I found our group. Thank you." Severus replied, taking the lead and walking to a booth that an older gentleman and woman were sitting at.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione! Finally. Lord girl, I've missed you." The man said to Hermione.

"Hermione is that…" Ginny started to ask, but Hermione never heard her.

"Mum? Dad?" She whispered looking from them to Severus to them again. "How?"

* * *

><p>Date posted: 221/2012


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Once they all sat down, Severus and Harry took turns explaining to the girls how they worked together to bring back Hermione's parents. It took almost a week to figure out the right spells to reverse the strong magic the young woman had done, but with the help of Albus they had managed to do just that. Harry was there to help keep Mister and Misses Granger calm.

"So that's where you went last week. I knew you didn't have to go to the Aurors office on Monday." Ginny said, realizing that she was both extremely happy that Hermione had her parents back, but hurt that the men had not allowed her to help.

"Yes. It didn't take long. Especially because Hermione had managed to find them, so all Severus and Albus had to do, was find the correct spells to undo the lock, so to speak, on their memories that would not cause any brain damage." Harry turned to Hermione and saw tears sliding down her face. "Mia, you okay?"

She just nodded her head. She couldn't believe that Severus had done this, for her. She knew that he loved her but she never thought that he would go out of his way; take time from his days getting ready for the school year, to bring back her parents memories. "God, I've missed you two so much." Hermione whispered.

"Oh honey. We're here now and we won't leave you again." Helena Granger said, reaching her hand out for her daughters.

"Mum, Daddy. I have so much to tell you both." She said, not realizing that she had given her left hand to her mom.

"Like the fact that you are either engaged or married?" Helena asked with a warm and reassuring smile.

"We're engaged, Mistress Granger." Severus answered. "I asked her last night."

"Severus, you know you can call me Helena." She replied

"That's not the ring you showed me though, Severus." Eric Granger stated, a little shocked that the ring was different.

"You asked my Dad for my hand?" Hermione whispered as she turned her eyes from her parents to Severus' smiling face. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Both of you."

"As to the ring, it wasn't quite Hermione." Severus explained to Eric. "So this afternoon we decided to head back to the jeweler with our friends and Hermione found the perfect rings. She actually found them when I was on the phone with you setting this dinner up."

"Thank you, Severus." Helena said. She was so happy to see her daughter filled with joy and love. At first the age difference seemed huge, but seeing Severus with her daughter made her realize two things. One, her daughter was older then her eighteen-years. I guess war will do that to a child, she thought to herself. And that two, Severus may look much older but maturity wise, he was the right age for Hermione.

"Well, that's not all we have to tell you." Hermione said as she took hold of Severus's hand for support. "Mum, Daddy. I'm pregnant. I'm only about two weeks along, so we aren't telling a lot of people, but I had to tell you both. I'm going to need you."

"Wow, my baby girl is going to be a wife soon… and a mum." Eric whispered, taking it all in.

"I know this must be hard, Daddy. But we all just found out last night. Granted I had an idea I might be, but didn't find out for sure until Ginny did a sp… trick to let me know for sure." Hermione made the word change quickly when she notice their waiter walking up to the table.

After they ordered the women started talking about babies; what they would need, which store was the best store to shop at. Which formula was better and when they thought the right age was for potty training and for day care. The men were talking about football, jobs, and what fatherhood was like. Severus was extremely nervous. Yes, he had a daughter already but he wasn't in her life day to day like he would be with his child with Hermione. He didn't want to be like his father.

"You know, Severus, I've learned that knowing what behaviors to avoid helps. I was fearful of being like my Grandfather. He was a tough man to please and it seemed that no matter what you did, it was never good enough." Eric stated when he saw Severus looking worried. "I taught Hermione, with the help of Helena, that you study hard and you do your very best and you will not only feel accomplished but you will get farther in life. The other thing to remember is that parenting is a team effort. You have to back each other up. When you disagree with what the other is doing, you discuss it away from the children. You want to show them a united front."

"He has nothing to worry about." Hermione said as she leaned her head on Severus' shoulder. "I've seen him with Mercia. He's amazing. I can't wait until she's old enough to spend weekends with us. She's just so adorable and she loves to laugh."

"Thank you, love." Severus said before placing a kiss on her right hand. He couldn't ask for a more loving and accepting person.

* * *

><p>Before long the group was saying their goodbyes and making promises to see each other that weekend. For Hermione, it was too soon to be going separate ways with her parents. She just got them back; she didn't want to let them go.<p>

"You'll see us this weekend." Helena said as she hugged her daughter again. She wasn't ready to let her go yet, either.

"I know. Today just went by too fast." Hermione said as she hugged her mom closer to her and then she turned to her dad. "Keep Mum out of trouble Daddy. This weekend we'll go house hunting. Find just the right place for you two."

"Sounds perfect Mia." He said before picking her up and hugging her. "Keep an eye on my girl, Severus."

"I will, sir. And so will the entire Weasley clan." He replied with a smirk at Ginny.

After a couple more hugs and promises to see each other, the Grangers continued down the street as Hermione, her lover and her friends turned to go back to the light to head to the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo home.

Once they were back at Hogwarts, after dropping Ginny and Harry off at Grimmauld Place, Severus and Hermione sat curled up on the love seat in front of the fire. Severus was reading the latest Potions Journal magazine and Hermione was reading one of her Ancient Runes books, making sure she would be able to teach the class without any problems. Crookshanks was fast asleep in front of the fireplace, snoring as usual.

"I will never grow tired of this." Hermione said as she looked up from her book, taking in her chambers and her soon-to-be husband.

"Of what, love?" Severus asked.

"This. Us. I hope we never get too sidetracked by silly and stupid things; that we always find time to just sit here and be together. And I can't wait until we have a brood of children sitting at our feet." She said as she slid down the couch to lay her head in his lap.

"I feel the same way, Hermione." Severus replied as he watched Hermione's eyes slowly flutter shut. Once he was sure she was asleep, he put his magazine down and pulled her onto his lap so that he could get a better grip on her, and then he stood and carried her to their bed. After lighting the fire, he crawled into bed next to her and held her close. "I will never grow tired of you. You are my heart." He kissed her sweetly and gently on her lips so as not to wake her. "I love you with all I have to give." With that he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Date posted: 226/2012


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.  
>AN: That's right! Y'all get a twofer tonight LOL. This chapter is rather short, just under a thousand words but they jump back into the thousand+ after this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The school year started up the following week. Hermione and Severus spent a wonderful weekend house hunting with the Grangers and managed to find a wonderful flat near The Leaky Cauldron.

Severus's classes were going just fine. The students could hardly believe the change in their potions master but it soon became clear that it was due to his soon to be wife.

No one was aware that she was pregnant, so they had trouble explaining why she would turn from the sweet Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio into the hard and mean Professor Granger who gave you two-thousand-word essays plus a paper translating a chapter, yes the entire chapter, from their Ancient Runes text book.

Today however found her losing her patience not with a student but with the headmistress. Minerva didn't know where her sweet natured favorite student had gone but she hoped she would return soon.

"Well, I'm sorry I've turned into a fat whale which has caused me to not be able to wear the 'proper' attire of a teacher." Hermione snapped.

Minerva just gaped at the younger witch. She had called Hermione to her office to see how her classes were going and if she had any questions or concerns she wanted to discuss. "Hermione, I did not mean to imply anything by suggesting that you switch up your teaching attire. I just thought it would help get some of the students to take you more seriously."

"Ugh, I know Minnie. I'm sorry, I've just been feeling...I don't know even know how to explain it." Hermione ran her hands over her face. She needed to talk to Severus. She was feeling more tired than she should this early into the pregnancy and she was gaining weight almost as quickly as Ginny had. But she's having twins, and I'm not. Am I?

"Hermione, are you sure you are okay? I don't think I've ever seen you get this sidetracked in your head before." Minerva was starting to believe Albus's ramblings about the couple keeping something under wraps.

"Yes. I'm just tired, I guess. If you don't mind can we pick this back up next week?" She stood from her chair, hugged the older witch and then left for her chambers in hopes she would find Severus there.

As she walked down the hallway she placed her hands in the pocket of her grey hoodie that had the Hogwarts crest on it. It was pared with her favorite acid wash skinny jeans that were tucked into grey Uggs. Her hair was straightened that morning and then pulled back into a ponytail atop her head. She wore no make-up or jewelry besides her engagement slash wedding ring.

As she neared the Great Hall she heard a familiar voice call her name. She hoped she was wrong but as she looked up she saw she wasn't. Now she just hoped he wouldn't cause a scene or tell the entire school she was pregnant.

"Why are you here, Ron? I thought Harry, Ginny, and especially Severus, made it clear you were to stay clear of all of us until you did some growing up?" She seriously was not in the mood to deal with him.

"I'm here because Hagrid invited Harry and me." Ron snapped. "I saw you walking, so I thought I'd say hi."

"Oh. Alright, just try to stir clear of Severus, please." With that Hermione turned to leave, noticing that lunch was starting to wrap up.

"How are you feeling? Morning sickness still getting you?" Ron asked, trying to be friendly but unaware of some Slytherin sixth years walking out of the hall behind him.

"Professor Granger is pregnant?" One of the girls asked loudly as more students were exiting the Great Hall. Soon the entry way was filled with murmurs and whispers.

"Damn it Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's going on? If you all do not move, you will each lose one hundred points." Severus snapped. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Don't you know, Sir? She's pregnant!" One of the Creevey boys said next to him.

"Of course I know you idiot." Just then he caught sight of Ronald being smacked by Ginny, who decided to go back to school pregnant or not. "Why are you here?"

"He was just heading to Hagrid's, Sev- I mean Professor." Ginny said as she pushed her brother towards the front doors.

After a couple more threats from Severus and then Hermione threatening all of the student body with detention under Professors Binns and Trelawney, the students started going their own was.

"Are you okay, Love?" Severus asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes and I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She snapped.

"Ah, tea with Minerva?" Severus asked.

"Yes and it got me thinking. Severus, would you go with me to see Poppy?"

"The nausea getting worse?" He was more curious by her request than nervous.

"No, nothing to do with that. Just need her to check something for me." Hermione wrapped her left arm around his waist as his arm went around her shoulders and they headed up to the hospital wing.

Hermione was looking warm and comfortable while Severus looked casual in his Saturday attire. He was in dark blue Levi 512's and a deep green Slytherin sweatshirt. He finished the look with his black converse and his hair loose and flowing just above his shoulders. He was quickly becoming the female student body's dream teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As if he wasn't already with that sexy voice of his. I could just imagine him whispering extremely dirty and naughty things in my ear *drool* Yeah, suffice it to say, I'd fail his class & be in detention everyday because I wouldn't be able to focus LOL**. Date posted: 2/26/2012


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.  
>AN: Right now y'all just a heads up, I have been majorly slacking. I've been so worried over my interview on Tuesday...yes, tomorrow... so I haven't had the attention span to finish editing chapters 20-25, but I promise as soon as tomorrow as home and gone I will have them edited & posted for you all. Also chapters 10-18 have been updated if you so wish to go back & read them error free ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Everything looks good. So what is your concern, dear?" Madame Poppy Pomfrey asked of the couple sitting before her. She was shocked in the almost complete swap of moods the couple had made. Where Hermione use to be the sweet and levelheaded member of any group, she was now the easily angered and quick to reprimand. Severus was once the greasy git, bat of the dungeons, 'cross me and you'll rue the day' bastard of Hogwarts, now he was the one that was the sound of reason and essentially Hermione's anchor to common sense and rationality.

"I know you can't tell me gender yet, but I was wondering if there was a way you could tell me why my mood swings are so drastic." Hermione lied. She was getting good at that lately. She wanted to know if she could possible have more then one loaf in the oven.

"Well, there is one spell I could do… But let me do it before I say what it's for." Poppy said, she was afraid that if she said what the spell was for, that Severus or Hermione would pass out and that was something that neither one needed from the other. "Ah. Well, hopefully all your years teaching Severus, and all your years of looking after Potter and Weasley, Hermione, you will have no problem looking after three children."

"Th-three?" Hermione stuttered. I had a feeling I was carrying two babies not one, but, three? Oh god! Hermione's thoughts where running in circles and she went pale.

"Love? Are you okay?" Severus was white knuckling it, bad. He was getting tunnel vision and it was going dark quickly after he was told they were going to have triplets. But he knew that he had to fight the reaction. He had to stay strong for Hermione.

"I thought it might be twins because of my weight gain but… not triplets." She turned panic stricken eyes towards the man she loves. "Severus, I don't think I can do this! I don't think my body can survive triplets! I'm too small! What if… oh god, what if they squish each other!" Severus pulled her against him as her fears came out as body wrenching sobs.

"Poppy, be a dear and get her a calming draught." He was shocked at his own calm demeanor but knew that if he even let her see a glimpse of his fear she would fall to her fear even more. He couldn't let that happen to her. He couldn't let his witch think that she wasn't capable of carrying these babies. She was capable of anything she set her mind to. Hell, that's the only reason I'm still breathing today, he thought as he took the potion from Poppy.

"Hermione, I need you to sit up." Severus tried to push her body off of his as gently as he could, but she refused to move. "Hermione, please." Still she wouldn't budge. Fine, if you want to be stubborn. He let out a deep sigh. "Granger, you will sit up this instant and take this potion. Now." Hermione sat bolt upright.

"You just… you just called me Granger." She went from one extreme to the next. First her fear of her babies being squished to death then to 'bull has seen red' pissed off. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Granger. You will do as I ask the first time or I will turn into your evil bastard of a potions professor, do you understand me?" Severus felt bad but he needed her to calm down. Not only for the sake of the babies but also for her sake. She would worry herself into a sick bed if she weren't careful.

"Fine, I'll take the damn potion, but I hope you enjoy the couch." She snapped at him. She hated when he took that tone with her and called her Granger. She had every right to be worried about her babies. "You would have been mad if I wasn't worried about carrying three. You would have thought I didn't care about these babies if I didn't start worrying."

"What?" Severus just looked at her like she had grown another head. Merlin, help me with these mood swings, he thought as he watched his five foot three furious girlfriend take the calming draught and continue to glare at him.

"You have no reason to be all pissy with me, Snape. I'm not tall like you or Fleur. The fear of our babies being squished is not uncalled for. So you snapping at me while I'm scared out of my mind is not okay." Hermione said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I did not mean to make you think I was mad at you. I'm not by any means mad. I was worried you would worry yourself into your sick bed and needed you to take the calming draught. I knew calling you Granger as I did would snap you out of the shock long enough to do as I asked." Severus said as he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her to his body.

"Ah, there you are Severus." Albus said from the door of the hospital wing.

"Can this wait, sir?" He didn't care if a student was drowning in the lake; his witch needed him more.

"It's nothing that you need to do at this moment. Just wanted to let you know our new DADA professor is going to need the Wolfsbane potion once a month." Albus was not surprised when the couple's heads whipped around to look at him. There had only ever been one man at the school that needed the potion. Though it couldn't be him, he died along side his wife. Didn't he? Hermione thought. She missed Remus, as did the rest of her friends.

"Remus… Remus is alive?"

* * *

><p>Date posted: 228/2012


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Real Life got crazy on a whole new level for me. Just...WOW...that about sums up how crazy it got in the last few days since I last posted. I've learned that apparently you can't trust all your friends. Kind of crazy, no? Anyway, there are five more chapters after this one so I'm going to try to post one chapter everyday until it's done. A heads up when I originally wrote this & posted I realized that I had put an American holiday (Thanksgiving) in the story but I switched it around a bit so that it makes sense has to why it's there. I needed a reason for everyone to gather together & to have the dramaz come in. So please, I'm aware that Thanksgiving is not celebrated in the UK, just go with it. Thank you all for baring with me with the lack of updates lately & if you ever want to know where I am at on a story hit up my twitter page, link on my profile page. Now on with the story.  
><strong>Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations &amp; other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Remus… Remus is alive?" Severus whispered. He had always wished he could have been closer to the man. He had a feeling if it had not been for James and his stubborn ways it could have happened. James for being a cruel bastard in school, and himself for holding onto the grudge for so long, even after the man died.

"Yes, Severus. When word finally traveled to America that you had not died I decided it was finally time to come out and contact Albus." Remus walked out from behind Albus and saw Hermione on Severus's lap for the first time. "Hermione?" His eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh, Remus. I've missed you so much." Hermione said, but she didn't move herself from Severus's comforting embrace.

"I've missed you too sweetie. But what's this? I thought you were with Ronald?" He was a little concerned. He knew that Severus had a kind side; other wise Lily never would have been a friend with the man for so long. But he never thought that Severus would get over his broken heart enough to fall for another woman. And I sure as hell didn't think it would be for Mia! He thought to himself.

"Ron and I are better as friends. Well, maybe I should say 'were' since he's been a total prat since I told him no to getting married and came out as Severus's girlfriend." She held her hand up when she noticed Remus was going to say something. "Remus, Severus and I have been a couple since the middle of the first semester of my sixth year. Now we're engaged and going to have triplets." She could feel her cheeks heating as she blushed.

"Wow." Remus walked over to the couple as he let the information sink in.

"Remus, when you're done with your reunion with Harry and Teddy, would you come to our chambers. There's something I want to talk to you about." Severus said, not a hint of his usual snarky attitude present.

"That would be nice." As he stopped in front of the bed he held his arms open for a hug from Hermione. She rose to her knees on the bed and hugged him close. "Congratulations know-it-all." He said as he kissed her atop her head, much like her father did when ever she did something that made him proud; which was very often if her habits at Hogwarts was anything to go by.

"Thank you, Remus. Is…" Hermione paused; she didn't know how to ask the question that was burning inside of her. She didn't want to upset the man that was like a father to her when he taught at the school and after she had obliviated her parent's memories.

"No, sweetie she didn't make it. They aren't entirely sure why I did, but they think it has to do with me being a werewolf." He said, he missed his wife very much but he had made peace with it and knew that she would not want him to wallow in despair and he needed to be there for their son.

"Oh, Remus. I'm so sorry." Hermione pulled him into a hug as her tears renewed.

"It's quite alright. She knew the risks of fighting in the war and as long as I am there for our son, she will never be forgotten." He said as he let Severus take her from his arms. He could tell she was exhausted and that she was in good hands with Severus. "I'll come by before dinner."

"That should be fine. It's good to see you, Remus." Severus said as he shook the man's hand before he left. "Alright, love lets get you into bed. You need your rest."

"Yes, I could use a nap." She said behind a yawn. He handed her, her hoodie and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him as they walked out of the hospital wing towards their chambers on the first floor where all the other teachers' chambers were.

"I love you, Miss Granger." He said as they walked into the common room and back towards the stairs that led down towards the dungeons. Since he was the Slytherin head of house he still needed to be close to their dorms in case he was needed. Hermione was going to take the Gryffindors but since she was going to be having triplets he knew that she wasn't going to be able to juggle that responsibility just yet. Maybe Remus will take it until she is able to take over, he thought to himself. I'll have to ask him tonight when he stops by.

"I love you too, Professor Snape." Hermione said as she rose up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Soon they made it to their king size four-poster bed with its sheets pulled down by a house elf, a fire blazing as well. Today the sheets were gold with a deep red down comforter.

* * *

><p>Three hours later found Severus, Hermione, Remus, Harry, and Ginny in the common room of the teachers' dorm. Teddy was sleeping in Remus' room. They were hoping to get Teddy use to being in his company. Harry agreed to come on, as the DADA teacher for the fifth years to the seventh years and to also take the classes that Remus was unable to do when the full moon was upon them.<p>

"Oh my god, you're having triplets?" Ginny gasped.

"That was pretty much my reaction as well, Gin." Hermione said. "Why don't we go into my chambers and leave the boys to their talk?" She could tell that Severus wanted to talk about something but didn't want to do it with an audience. She kissed him on the cheek and told him to get them when they were ready to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry, would you mind going with the girls for a bit?" Severus asked quietly. He was nervous. He wasn't sure how Remus would take this.

"Sure Severus." Harry squeezed the older man's shoulder as he walked by him. Leaving the men sitting across from each other.

"Remus, I want to apologize for how I treated you. If I hadn't held on to that grudge with James for so long and placed it at your feet after his and Lily's death, I think we could have actually been friends." Severus never broke eye contact with the man. He wanted him to know that everything he was saying was true and that he meant it all.

"I accept your apology, but really Severus you have nothing to apologize for. James and Sirius bullied you for so long, I would have been surprised if you were open to more then a colleague relationship when I first worked here. Especially because I never did anything to stop what they did to you." Remus was however surprised that Severus would take this step. He too had thought they would have been good friends if it had not been for James.

They continued to make amends for any transgressions that they had. There wasn't much, which wasn't a surprise to the nosey women that were eavesdropping in the hallway while Harry had excused himself to the restroom. Hermione was happy that he was making a friend his own age. He deserved it and she loved both men. After so much loss and heartbreak they deserved having a friend who could understand what they had and would go through.

"So what was life like in America? And why America?" Severus asked.

"It was rather different. First I was in New York, but that was just… too different and not for me. I like being able to see the stars at night and where I was at the lights from the buildings and the streets were just so bright. Then I lived in South Dakota but the police were starting to poke around after a couple of months of too many dead cows. The last few months I lived in California. I would stay in forests that were vacant during the week of the full moon and then I'd move to another part of the area. Travelers are a little more accepted in that part of the country and state. They are a state with many people that are hikers and mountain climbers and such."

Just then Severus held up a finger and turned his head slightly to the left to listen. The hallway that led to the rooms were behind him, and that just happened to be where Ginny and Hermione were hiding.

"Granger." Severus snapped playfully. "Have you not learned that eavesdropping is rude?"

"Sorry, Professor." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked out from the hallway. Hermione's cheeks red from embarrassment and the memories of him inside her when she screamed out his title.

"Come here, love." He held his hand out for her, and then pulled her into his lap after she took his hand. "Remus I have something to ask you." He said as he turned his attention back to the man sitting across from him. "I was wondering if you would be one of my groom's men?" Hermione turned her head towards Severus in shock. She never expected him to ask that of the man. "Draco's my best man and Harry accepted to be one of my groom's men this morning."

"I would be honored, Severus. Thank you." Remus answered. He never thought he would have gotten to a stage like this with the man but he was grateful for it. He was also grateful that Severus was part of why his family was going to be growing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope this made up for it. Reviews? Also the little posted thing is just to remind me of when I last posted & all that, so no need to pay attention to it ^_^**  
>Posted 307/12


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Before the couple knew it, it was the end of October. They were chaperoning the Halloween dance, and Hermione just did not have the patience to be around the students for an entire night, as they got high off of sugar. Not to mention the older students spiking the punch and finding dark empty hallways and classrooms to use for some hot and heavy snogging. Severus had already taken away a hundred points from a Ravenclaw couple that had spiked the punch and then gave a cup to Hermione.

They were either especially dense or didn't care that the woman was pregnant with triplets. They would be serving a month of detentions with Severus, then another month with their head of house, but that wasn't all. As Hermione took her seat at the head table, lifting her feet onto the chair next to her, Dumbledore walked back into the Great Hall with two furious looking couples. Looks like the old coot took my suggestion to heart, Hermione thought as she felt Severus' knowing hands on her shoulders. He dug his thumbs into her shoulders, trying to release the tension that was causing her muscles to knot up.

"Love, you need to relax and not let these dunderheads get to you." Severus moved from behind her back to the chair her feet were resting on, picking them up as he sat down and then moved her feet to his lap. "Would you like to return to our rooms now?"

"Yes, but I want to watch the shock and horror cross the face of those two idiots as Albus informs them and their parents of their punishment," she said with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"I think you've been around me too much. You're starting to enjoy the pain of the students as much as I do," he said with a shake of his head. They watched as Albus informed the couple that they were suspended for a month and would not be allowed to stay at the castle until after their suspension was over. They were warned that if they were seen in Hogsmeade or on the grounds of the castle they would be expelled. Severus stood from his seat, placing her feet on the floor gently, and then held his hand out for her to take it. As they walked out they spied Remus slipping into a darken classroom with Professor Vector.

"Interesting." Hermione said as she led the way down the hallway that lead to their rooms.

"Not really. We were all in school together and Septima had always had a thing for Remus and he did for her. However, Remus never acted on it because of his condition. But now that he knows he can have someone in his life he's allowing old feelings to reignite. That or he got a few cups of that spiked punch."

Once they got to their rooms, Hermione kicked her black flats off, pealed off her jeans and Hogwarts hoodie and walked into their bedroom and crawled under the sheets in nothing but her forest green panties. Severus followed suit, shedding his black robes and leaving them on the floor with her clothes in front of the fireplace. He got into bed and curled his naked body against Hermione's. Her back was to his chest, causing his left hand to rest against her slowly rounding tummy.

* * *

><p><strong>November 1<strong>**st**

"So, how was your night?" Hermione walked out into the common area with a cup a coffee. She saw Remus sitting beside the fire reading the Daily Prophet. He was still in his shirt and pants from the night before so she assumed he hadn't yet made it to his room.

"It was nice," he replied with a small smile. "How was your night? I heard some students tried to give you a glass of spiked punch."

"Ah, yes. Mister Morrow and Miss Teller from Ravenclaw," Hermione just shook her head. She was over it. It wasn't her job to worry about the stupidity of the students. As long as she kept her eyes open she would be able to keep herself and her babies safe and healthy. "Do you know how Teddy was last night?"

"I checked on him a few minutes before I ran into Septima and he was sleeping soundly while Ginny sat in their front room reading. They are going to make great parents."

Soon they lapsed into a pleasant silence; Hermione sipping at her coffee and Remus turning pages of the paper and sipping at his tea. I wonder if it's too early to find out the sex of our babies? Hermione was wondering as Severus walked out. He leaned against the entrance of the hallway. He liked the way Hermione had started to dress. It was still casual but not so centered on the house she was placed into. Her shirts and hoodies were much more like what she had on this morning. She had on black calf high boots, dark blue skinny jeans tucked into the boots, and a teal three-quarter sleeve t-shirt. Her hair pulled up into her signature messy bun.

"Well, I'm going to head up to the Great Hall. I'll see you and Severus when you come up." With that Remus folded up his paper, placed a kiss atop her head, and walked out of the common room. She just nodded her head, lost in thought of what she would name her babies, if she wanted all girls or all boys. Maybe she wanted two girls and a boy, but maybe two boys and a girl.

When Severus saw that she still hadn't sensed that he was in the room and had a frown, he walked into the room and headed for her chair. "What are you worrying about now, know-it-all?" He asked before tipping her chin up with his index finger and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, good morning to you too," She shut her eyes for a moment as she let the feeling of love and safety fill her. She loved the feelings that Severus made her feel. She once thought that Ron would one day make her feel this way, but she wouldn't change a thing. She loved the man standing before her. "I was just thinking about the babies. Names, if we would have all girls or all boys. What do you hope for?"

"I hope for three healthy babies that have all ten toes and fingers. Who are as smart as their mother, and just as beautiful." Hermione looked up at him with a smirk on her face and took his hand in hers. As she stood up he wrapped her in his arms and just held her for a minute. He couldn't put into words how much he loved her, but he hoped that she would never question his feelings.

"I love you too," she whispered, as if she was able to read his mind. With that they walked out of the common area and headed towards the Great Hall, Severus with his arm around her shoulders and Hermione's arm holding him close around the waist.

* * *

><p><strong>November 20<strong>**th**

Hermione was getting close to the three-month mark of her pregnancy and she was hoping to find out exactly what she and Severus were going to have. They had started on the nursery last week but she refused to do anymore work until they knew for sure. Also, with Hermione having decided to host Thanksgiving at Grimmauld Place for the American exchange students, she didn't want to be stressing over too much. She was looking forward to experiencing her first Thanksgiving with her husband-to-be, parents, colleagues, and friends.

Severus didn't mind. At this point he was just trying to keep her happy. Her mood swings weren't any worse, but they weren't any better. He was warned by Albus and Remus that it could very well get worse before it got better. He just hoped that she remember that he was her partner and not her enemy. Thankfully she had Ginny to go through everything with. Though the younger couple was about two months farther into the pregnancy than Hermione, it was still nice to know that all he had to do was head up the hall to get to them when Hermione was near a break down. He wasn't one to usually admit defeat, but he couldn't stand seeing her crying because of a student or an innocent question from him. Yesterday was the worse when an insensitive moron mentioned that her butt was getting bigger. He searched for the Gryffindor student, took a hundred and fifty points from his house and gave him the same amount of detentions. That ought to teach the dunderhead to think before he speaks, Severus thought.

"Damn it, Snape, pay attention." Hermione snapped as she tossed a shirt at him and smacked him in the face.

"Sorry, love." He replied with a sheepish grin. They were packing for what felt like the hundredth time that day. They were only going to be gone, at most four days, but Hermione insisted that they needed to get ready four days early. "When will Potter and Weasley be there?"

"They'll actually be settled in before us, but they will be there about an hour after us. Harry's last class isn't out until two in the afternoon. My last class will be taken over by Bathsheda. You asked Slughorn to cover you, correct?" She was ready to get away from the students. She enjoyed teaching but some were just so insensitive to the fact that her body would be getting bigger and felt a need to comment on things that seem to have dramatically changed over night.

"Yes, Horace should be in the castle no later then eleven. So if you want to head out earlier all you need do is let me know," Severus said as he folded the shirt and laid it in the suitcase Hermione was packing. "Love, why don't you take a break? Dinner is about to be served in the Great Hall, we could head over to Remus's room and walk up with him and Teddy."

Hermione let out a sigh but nodded her head in the affirmative. She slipped her feet into her black Uggs, fixing her grey yoga pants to fall perfectly over the top of them. She had on a purple t-shirt and her hair in a low pony. Severus held out her grey long cardigan sweater; he had his green Slytherin hoodie on with black jeans, and green converse, ready to go. After helping her into her sweater, he held her hand and walked out with her; happy and content with the road his life was taking.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

**November 23****rd**

"Move it, Granger!" Severus was not in a good mood. They had found out late that morning that Ron would be there for Thanksgiving as well. All the Weasley children, except for Charlie, would be at the Potter house. He didn't like the fact that the owl, sent by Molly, had made his witch cry. Severus knew that Ron could be just as clueless and tactless as a dunderheaded firstie. He didn't care if it hurt Molly or Harry's feelings, he'd hex the little prat within an inch of his life if he made Hermione cry.

"Don't yell at me!" Hermione said with a sniffle. "I'm moving as fast as I can, damn it. Besides it is your fault I'm getting so fat!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to yell at you. And you are not fat love. You have three babies growing in you. You look beautiful and amazing." He hugged her to him as she came up next to him in front of their fireplace. "Also, since we are leaving earlier then planned, I'd like to get your settled into our rooms so that you can take a nap before we meet your parents." He was planning on popping into the Burrow to have a word with the youngest Weasley male and his parents during her nap. He had some guidelines to agreeing to have Ronald stay in Grimmauld Place.

He took Hermione through the floo first, than went back for their luggage. The house was blessedly quiet. Kreacher came out and took the bag up to their rooms and he helped Hermione up the stairs. "Hermione, while you are napping Harry and I are going to stop in at the Burrow to talk to Molly, Arthur, and Ron. He wants Ronald to understand that there are some guidelines Ron must follow to be welcome in his home." He had a feeling that she would get scared if she woke up from her nap and he was gone. Lately she had been having nightmares of him walking out on her. Another thing to hex that boy for! Severus thought angrily.  
>"Just lay with me until I fall asleep. I'm less likely to have the dreams if I fall asleep in your arms." She was so quiet about it, sounding almost as she did when she was a first year and come to his classroom asking about possible extra credit work she could do. He wished she wouldn't feel so timid about asking him for such comfort. It brought him so much joy and comfort to do those things for her.<p>

"Of course I'll lay with you." He stopped them on the stairs and took her lips passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." She let out a contented sigh as they continued up the stairs.

They came to the second floor landing and then turned left towards the room that was once Harry's when they had stayed in the house during the Trio's fifth year. After they had graduated, Harry allowed Hermione to decorate it to her taste. It had a king size four-poster bed covered in silver sheets and a black comforter. The walls were a coffee brown and the floor was a dark cherry wood. The bed was against the left wall, set in the middle. The two six draw dressers matched the wood of the floor and where against the right wall, in the corners. The space between them was taken up by a seven-shelf bookshelf that was packed with books. On either side of the bed were black shaggy throw rugs, so that their feet wouldn't freeze the moment they got out of bed in the morning.

"Which pajamas do you want?" Severus asked as he picked up her bag from the foot of the bed. He turned to look at her while unzipping her bag, but stop midway through. Hermione had stripped down to her pink and black lace booty shorts and was just sliding off her bra.

"No pajamas." She crawled into the bed and then patted the bed. "Come hold me." Severus quickly stripped down to his black boxers and snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed her head against his chest, just above his heart.

Normally this would have led them to make love, but he knew she just needed to feel safe, wanted, and loved. Needed to hear his heart beat in time with hers. She laid her right leg between his and wrapped her arm around his waist. He could and wanted to lay this way with her forever. Soon the sound of his heart had lulled her into sleep. He stayed there holding her until he heard Harry and Ginny down stairs.

Gently settling Hermione down onto the pillow he had been on, he quickly redressed in his jeans and dark green, long sleeve sweater. As he went down the stairs he ran his fingers through his hair, not bothering to pull it back. He stood in the kitchen, waiting by the fireplace as Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and suggested that she go take a nap with Hermione.

"Is she?" Ginny asked, looking at Severus while point in the general direction of where Hermione was.

"Yes, but she won't mind if you're there. It may help keep her nightmare at bay," he answered before tossing the floo powder into the fire. The men stepped into the fire, called out for the Burrow, and where gone in a blink of the eye. Ginny quickly left the kitchen and headed to Hermione and Severus's room, she didn't want the older girl to get sucked into her nightmare. It was always so hard to wake her from it.

"Did you have to bring… him?" Ron asked snidely as he sat at the kitchen table with Molly, Arthur, and Harry. Severus was leaning against the counter, not in the mood to sit down and join the little makeshift family. As much as he respected the Weasley couple, he couldn't stand their younger son.

"Come on, Ron. You know Mia lives at Grimmauld place, which means that Severus lives there with her. So yes, I did," Harry was starting to regret letting Molly bring the younger boy over for the holiday. He always considered Ron to be his brother, but lately he just wanted to hex him and be done with him. Harry was tired of the boy acting like he had been deprived of something that was his right. "If you truly care about Mia, then you can and will show respect to Severus."

"Ron, you said that you had thought about your actions and had done the growing up you needed to do," Molly didn't like the fact that her son was still showing Severus such disrespect. If it hadn't been for the man, she could have easily lost more then just one son to the war and Tom Riddle's fanatic ways.

"I know, mum. But does it continuously need to be shoved into my face that I lost the girl?" Ron shot back.

"Watch your tone, son." Arthur snapped. He understood that his son was starting to realize that he missed out on a good thing but that didn't give him the right to be disrespectful towards the man that had eyes open enough to realize what a good woman Hermione had turned into.

"Sorry."

"The only reason I'm here is that you understand that the rules, or rather guidelines, that Harry has set up are not for my benefit but for Hermione's. This pregnancy is taking a lot out of her and starting to take a toll on her self esteem." Severus pushed off the counter and stood behind Harry, looking down at Ron. "I will not have you saying things that could upset her and in turn cause problems with our children. Be the friend you were to her in school. All I ask is that you think before you speak around her."

"Seriously Ron. She gets enough hassle from the students she teaches, she doesn't need it from a friend." Harry chimed in. He really hoped his "brother from another mother" would respect the friendship he had with the older girl and her "family".

"I won't make any promises, cause lets face it my mouth moves faster than my brain sometimes, but I will do my best." Ron offered. He still didn't like or trust Severus, but for Hermione and his family he would do what he could.

"Thank you, Ronald." Severus said, shocking the younger man by how sincere his voice was.

* * *

><p><strong>November 24<strong>**th**** Thanksgiving Day**

Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Helena were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Hermione and her mother were showing Ginny and Molly the way muggles cooked. It took longer, but as Helena had explained to Molly, it felt more productive to do it by hand. Ginny and Hermione were in charge of the vegetable dishes and cutting and stirring. They were to stay away from the stove, which meant they weren't even allowed to get a glass of pumpkin juice from the icebox seeing as it was next to the stove.

"Really, mother? I think it is quite alright for me to get my own drink, even if the damn icebox is next to the damn stove!" Hermione snapped. She knew Helena meant well, but it was getting on her last nerve.

"Mia!" Ginny said in surprise. She'd never heard the girl swear at her mother. It may only be "damn" but still. "Why don't you and I see what the boys are doing? That way we can have a break from all this cooking."

"It's okay Ginny. She was the same way when she would get sick. Much like her father, actually." Helena said with a chuckle, turning back to the stove to stir the gravy. "And I think it's a good idea if you go check on the boys. They are too quite for my liking."

The girls found the boys in the drawing room that use to have the Black Family Tree on the wall. Harry had it removed the year before. Severus, Eric, and Neville were sitting in the armchairs in front of the fire reading. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess while Luna watched. Arthur, Remus, Bill, George, and Percy were playing a game of poker and Teddy was sleeping in Hermione and Severus' room.

Ginny walked up behind Harry, leaning against him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Hermione went to Severus who, on closer inspection was dozing, and pulled the Potions book from his hands and slid on to his lap, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Got tired of mum kicking you away from the stove, baby girl?" Eric asked as he watching his daughter snuggle into the lap of her future husband.

"No!" Hermione lifted her chin stubbornly, but under the eye of her father she finally gave in. "Yes. She wouldn't even let me get a glass of pumpkin juice from the icebox!"

"Love, it's because she loves you." Severus said as he started to slowly wake. "When are the students supposed to be showing up with Albus and Minerva?"

"They should start showing up with in the next five or ten minutes" Ginny piped up from her spot next to Harry on the couch. "Mum said she'd floo-call about ten minutes before they would take the Turkey out of the oven."

"How are they cooking?" Arthur asked as he started listening to the conversation. He'd tried to sit in the kitchen and watch, but Molly finally kicked him out after he kept getting under foot trying to look at every possible angle of how Helena was doing something.

"Ask mum, dad. I'm too tired to explain." Ginny said, causing Hermione to agree and the rest of the men to laugh. They knew that no matter what it was, if it was muggle related, Arthur had to know what the point of it was, what it was used for, and why.

"Mia, how many students are joining us?" Bill asked.

"About ten, I believe was the last head count. So I think in all we'll be having fifteen more people coming to join us. Melissa is joining us right, love?" Hermione asked, turning her head toward Severus.

"Yes, she'll be bringing Mercia with her as well."

"Wonderful. I miss the girls." Hermione got up and headed toward the door, wanting to make sure her mother and Molly knew the head count and to make sure they had something for Mercia to eat. "Mum, just wanted to let you know the final guest count is thirty. Oh, where did you put the booster seat?"

Helena pointed up, signaling that it was in her and Eric's room, so Hermione walked back out and into the drawing room and asked her dad to bring it down for her. "Luna, Ginny, could you please help me set the table?" The girls followed behind as the boys continue on with their selected activities.

* * *

><p>Hermione was up to something. Bill and Severus were thinking the same thing at the same moment. Bill was placed next to Melissa across from Molly and Arthur, while Mercia was placed between Hermione and Severus. Melissa was just a seat away from Severus, but he knew his witch. She had a shit-eating grin on her face, one that Ginny seemed to be wearing as well.<p>

On the side of the table closest to the kitchen door, starting at the end next to the stove had two students from Gryffindor and a couple from Slytherin, next to them was Albus, Teddy and Remus. Then Molly and Arthur. Severus had Mercia sitting between him and Hermione. Ginny was next to Hermione at the end of the table and Harry was sitting at the other end of the table. Opposite them starting at the same end were two Hufflepuffs, Minerva, Neville and Luna, Ron, Helena and Eric, Bill and Melissa, and then George.

Ron was sending glares to Ginny and Hermione, but quickly looked away when Severus would turn his head to talk to Helena or Eric. He couldn't believe the girls felt that it was okay to try to set up his brother and ex-girlfriend. First she leaves me for that greasy git and now she's trying to set up Melissa with Bill? What the fuck? With that last thought he slammed down his glass and stormed out of the room.

"What is that all about?" Ginny asked, her innocent voice giving it away that she knew exactly why he stormed out.

"I'll be right back." Hermione got up from the table and went after him. She found him in the drawing room. "What the fuck was that?" She pointed toward the kitchen.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Why are you and Ginny trying to set Bill and Melissa up?" Ron didn't turn around to look at her, he was too pissed off.

"Why does it matter? You caused that break up, so it might as well have been you to call it quits. Don't be mad because she asked her friends to help her move on." Hermione snapped back. She moved to sit down; her lower back was starting to ache.

"Fuck you!" Ron spun around to face her. "What about me? Was I not your friend since our first year? Was I not there for you when you cried over your parents?"

"What about you, Ron? You've been nothing but selfish! You call yourself my friend but you call me a bitch on the day of your sisters wedding! You call my fiancé a greasy git or any other foul name you can think of! You throw your 'friendship' in my face. I could understand if you actual had feelings for Melissa, but she was your rebound girl, so you have no reason to be pissed off that she isn't mooning over you!"

"You bitch!" Ron said as he slapped her across the face.

"LEVICORPUS!" Severus shouted as he flung the door open. "You fucking coward!"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Shouted Molly, Ginny, and Arthur at the same time, running through the door after they heard Severus. Molly was the last through the door and was just in time to see Severus break Ron's nose for the second time.

"Get him the FUCK out of here!" Severus rounded on Molly and Arthur, "Or I swear on my babies that I will kill him. Slowly." With that he picked a crying Hermione up and carried her to their room.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Ginny shouted at her brother, no one bothering to let him down.

"Fuck you too Ginny! If you weren't so busy trying to set up Bill with my ex-girlfriend this never would have happened!"

"Grow up, Ronald!" Melissa said as she walked up to him and punched him square in the nose causing Ron even more pain and to bleed even harder. "Bill, will you please take me home after I check on Dad and Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Dad? He's your dad? What the fuck!" Ronald managed to moan out as the pain from his broken nose made him even dizzier.

"Thank you, Bill." Melissa completely ignored Ron, hugged Molly and Arthur, quietly whispered an apology to them and anyone else that had heard the commotion and had come to the drawing room. As she walked to the stairs she noticed Remus holding back Eric while Neville and Luna tried to hold back Helena.

"What a colossal shit storm." She muttered as she went to check on Severus and Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late post but it just means you get 2 chapters today instead of one! Please review, thank you.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.  
>AN: Warning, this chapter is kind of sad. Two more chapters left! If I get enough reviews requesting to post right away I'll post the last of them either tonight or early tomorrow. R&R please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Hermione was still not talking to the Weasley family. Not because they thought she should apologize for that day at Grimmauld Place, but because they wouldn't stop apologizing about it and bringing it up. Severus had turned back into the snarky Potions Professor every student feared. She didn't blame him and she knew that if she hadn't been pregnant or crying that day, Severus would have used his vast knowledge of torture on Ron that day. The ten students that were there were still too scared to make eye contact with her or any of the other teachers that had been there that day.

She felt horrible about what those students had witnessed. Some came from a home were that was prevalent and she had wanted to give them a holiday away from that, but instead it had just been another holiday ruined for them. She could kill Ron alone for that.

"Stop dwelling on it, love. It's over now." Severus said as he walked into her classroom, bringing her a plate of sliced apples and sharp cheddar cheese. "Here love."

"I know, but I just don't understand why he was acting that way. And I can't help but bring it up when I know that every letter I get from Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur is just another fucking apology about that night. It's been two weeks, they should just let it go." Hermione snapped.

"Yes but Hermione, they are your family away from family and they feel horrible that they were not able to stop that idiot from doing what he did." Severus turned around and with a wave of his hand shut and locked her classroom door. "I've put up a silencing charm as well, so feel free to swear and yell and scream all you like."

"Why can't he be my fucking friend? Why does he have to be so vindictive and selfish? What did I do to deserve that? I'm not the one that ran away from Harry during our fourth year! I'm not the one that ran away when we were on the run from Tom Riddle!" Hermione turned from her desk and stared out her window. "I'm not the one that abandoned him in the middle of a war!"

Severus came up behind her and pulled her in to his arms before sitting in her chair and putting her on his lap. "I wish I had the answers for you, Hermione, but I don't. The only one that can answer those questions is Ron and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Fuck him! I will not let him make me worry about things that I need not worry about." Hermione curled into him more, resting her head on his shoulder and her right hand on his heart.

They sat that way for another ten minutes, just holding each other and offering comfort before Severus broke the silence.

"Okay, love, we need to get up to the Hospital Wing. One of the medi-witches from St. Mungo's should be there soon to let us know how the babies are doing and to let us know what we are having." With that Hermione stood up, took hold of his hand and walked out of her room with him, feeling a little more light hearted then she had when she woke that morning.

* * *

><p>"So?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione walked into her and Harry's rooms.<p>

"No. I didn't tell Severus, so I'm not going to tell you. You will just have to wait until they are born." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"That is just mean." Ginny walked over to the fireplace and pointed her wand, starting up a fire to warm them up as they sat on the couch. "When are you due?"

"They said I would probably be early, especially with triplets, but they set my due date at April twentieth."

"Mine's March, which means our babies will go to school together!" Ginny said excitedly.

"It will be wonderful for them to come into the school having friends already." Hermione said, leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny laid her head on top of the older girls and they just sat there in a contented silence, waiting for the men to get back from whatever it is they were called away from.

"You should write to mom." Ginny whispered she was a little nervous about bringing up the rest of her family around Hermione, knowing that it was still a sore subject.

"I know. I just don't want her or your other brothers to feel like they need to continuously apologize for Ronald's actions." She let out a sigh, "If anything we owe the students and Melissa an apology. Ron owes everyone an apology but that will never happen."

Before Ginny could respond Remus, Harry, and Severus walked into the room. Their faces were blank, but the girls could see shock in their eyes. Shock and… sadness?

"What's wrong?" Ginny looked from each man and finally settled on Harry.

"Albus has died. He and Minerva and laid down for their afternoon nap and whe-" Harry couldn't finish.

"And when Minnie woke up and turned to wake Albus up, she realized that he was no longer breathing." Severus leaned down in front of Hermione. "I'm sorry, love." She was already having a hard enough time cutting off the Weasley's and dealing with no longer being friends with Ron, the last thing she needed was someone she looked at as a silly old grandfather, passing away.

"Take me to see Minerva. Now, please." Severus wanted to object, but he knew there was no point, especially with Ginny telling Harry the same thing.

Slowly the men walked the women up to their old head of house, and the woman who acted a mother while they were in school. No one knew what to say or do and no one wanted to break the silence, afraid of a student over hearing it. It was Minerva's place to tell the school when she was ready or asked someone else to handle it for her.

* * *

><p>As the students quieted down, Severus looked from one table to the next. He didn't want to be the one to do this, but there was really no one else able to do it. Minerva was under a calming draught while her daughter sat with her in her chambers, Hermione and Ginny where in the teachers' common area huddled together before one of the many fire places and Remus and Harry were busy helping the ministry. Why the hell are they here anyway? He wondered for what felt like the thousandth time that night.<p>

"Tonight I have the unfortunate duty to inform you that Professor Dumbledore passed away in his sleep this afternoon." Severus paused to allow the students to gasp and murmur to one another. "Professor McGonagall has sent owls to all your parents informing them of this and letting them know that Christmas break will start a week early. Starting tomorrow morning, if you are not staying at the Castle you are to start backing your trunks and sign the list for the Hogwarts Express if that is how you will need to travel to get home. Prefects and Head Boys and Girls please lead your houses to the dorms as quietly as possible. Good night."

Severus walked out of the Great Hall, not waiting to see what the students did next. He decided the news was best left until after they had their fill of dinner. Now he just wanted to hold his witch and listen to her heartbeat all night. To know that she and their babies were still here with him. His heart ached for Minerva, knowing that he would slip away along with Hermione if he ever lost her. He'd have nothing left to live for if he lost her and the babies. Albus watch over your wife, she needs you still; he thought as he walked up to Hermione and pulled her into his arms, holding her close and whispering over and over, "I love you".


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All characters that are from the Harry Potter series, along with locations & other things recognizable to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.  
>AN: This is the last chapter & then the Epilogue. I hope y'all enjoyed the story if you're new readers & if you're returning readers I hope you enjoyed it more so now that most, if not all, errors were fixed. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean so much especially since this is not only my very first fan-fiction but the first story I've ever finished. I'll be editing The Need To Protect next starting next week I think so keep an eye out for that. So please read & review & enjoy! XoXo ~ Mistress Snape87  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Christmas had come and gone. It was the last weekend before classes would begin again. Minerva was still gone, spending time with her daughter and grandchildren. She couldn't be in the castle, not when it was filled with so many sad faces. Severus took over as Headmaster until she was to come back. He was snarkier then usual and short with everyone. Hermione was on bed rest until further notice. She had gone into false labor on Christmas Eve and the scare that it caused them had caused Severus to lose any form of patience he had, had before hand.

"Would you stop pacing, damn it!" Hermione snapped from her spot on the couch. She was reading a racy romance novel that Alesha, one of the Gryffindors that had been at Grimmauld Place for the dinner, had lent her.

Severus didn't even bother to answer, he just grunted. He was worried about Hermione and was trying his best to not show it. He knew the woman was ready to hex his bits off because he snapped at her whenever she tried to get up to use the restroom. As happy as he was to have his witch pregnant, he couldn't wait for them to be born so that she would go back to her bookworm, know-it-all, somewhat perky self.

"Get out! If you're just going to continue to pace and grunt at me, rather then have an actual conversation or tell me what is bothering you, then just leave. Go pace with Remus or Harry. I don't care, just get!" Hermione pointed to the door with her wand, causing it to fly open. "Don't give me that look! I'm not an invalid, damn you. Stop treating me like I'll break if the wind changes direction."

"Granger," Severu growled. He hated when she shouted at him or told him to do something, especially if that something was to leave her.

"Don't Granger me, Snape!" Hermione moved her feet from the couch down onto the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Severus grabbed her ankles and moved her back into the position she had been in. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Bloody hell, Snape! I just want to go to the restroom."

"Then ask and I will-"

"Hermione, our dresses are here!" Ginny walked into the open door, caring two dress bags. The girls had ordered some evening dresses for the New Years dinner party that was to be held that night. "Do you want to try it on now or la-" Ginny stopped midsentence and step when she realized she'd walked into one of their arguments. "Never mind, I'll come back later."

"It's fine Ginny. I was just leaving." Severus pecked Hermione on the cheek and then stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"The bed rest is starting to get to both of us." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders before holding her hand out so Ginny could help her up. "The least the dungeon bat could have done was stayed behind to help me up. Harry will kill us both if either of us fall on our faces."

"Right after I kill you for knocking me over." Ginny said trying to get a laugh out of Hermione.

"Ha, not if I kill you first for pulling me down with you." Hermione and Ginny walked into her bedroom and pulled their dresses out of the dress bags.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see everyone with a smile on their face." Severus said as he stood behind Hermione's chair, his hands resting on her bare shoulders. Hermione was wearing a silver strapless dress that was tight along her breast but flowed out under the bust line and stopped just past her ankles. She'd been given a pass of sorts to attend the dinner party but she was allowed only one dance, so she decided to save it for the last dance.<p>

"It is. They deserve it and Albus is not one that would want everyone to cry over him or mourn the fact that he's passed. He's done so much living and it was his time." Hermione leaned her head back against Severus's stomach. She watched Ginny and Harry dancing on the dance floor. Ginny's dress was similar to hers, but it was red and stopped just below her knees. Both girls were wearing black flats, their hair in a French braid. Ginny was wearing a charm necklace with a heart, while Hermione wore a charm bracelet with a matching heart. It was a silly muggle best friends set they bought after Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I'm-"

"I know, me too. This is just hard. Here we thought we'd only have one but we're going to be having three." Hermione took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Severus, I don't know if I can do this. What if I'm a horrible mother? What if after a week I have a nervous break down? What if-"

"Love, you will be a great mother. I'm here to help you through this and to be by your side the whole time. Your parents will be here to help us. Our friends as well." Severus knelt down in front of her, holding her hands in her lap. "You and I are not alone. If we need help, all we need do is ask," he leaned in and kissed her. "All you have to do is tell me what is going through your pretty little head. Tell me when you are feeling over whelmed or you just need a nap. Parenting is a team effort, so lean on me whenever you need me." Hermione pulled her left hand from his and placed it on his cheek where he leaned into it, turning his head to place a kiss on the palm.

"Thank you, Severus. Thank you for believing in me. I love you."

"I love-"

"Hermione! Severus! Quick, Ginny's water just broke!" Harry shouted from the edge of the dance floor closest to the couple.

"Go, I'll have Remus take me up to the Hospital wing." Hermione pushed at Severus to go help Harry. But before taking a step in Harry's direction, he leaned in and kissed her and whispered. "I love you, Hermione." And with that he was off to help carry Ginny.

"Remus, come help me to the hospital wing." Hermione shouted from her seat. "Quickly!"

"Oh god, not you too!" Remus's face seemed to pale even more.

"No, I just want to be there for her." Hermione answered with a chuckle. As they climbed the stairs, or rather Remus climbed the stairs while levitating Hermione, they could hear the students and teachers in the Great Hall counting down. The young witch was a little sad that she wasn't able to have that last dance of 1999 with Severus, but the excitement and joy she felt for Harry and Ginny overshadowed that. As they neared the entrance, they found Severus pacing back and forth in front of the doors.

"How is she?" Remus asked once he settled Hermione down in a chair.

"I don't know. The minute we set her on the bed she started to push and I excused myself from the room." Severus replied; he stopped pacing and sat in the chair next to Hermione. "How are you feeling, love?" He took her left hand in his right.

"I'm fine. A little tired, but fine." She leaned her head against his shoulder, and before she knew it she was dozing off.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Harry came out of the hospital wing with a huge smile on his face. "I'm a dad!" Remus pulled him into a bear hug, causing Severus to cringe as he heard Harry's back crack from the pressure.<p>

"How's Ginny?" Hermione's voice was a little groggy as she just woke up as Harry stepped out to talk to them

"She's doing wonderfully, as is our son and daughter. James Sirius Potter was born at midnight and Lilly Luna Potter was born at twelve-oh-two. They are sleeping, along with Ginny. I just wanted to come out and let you all know everyone is happy, healthy, and perfect."

"Congratulations, Harry." Severus said, standing to shake his hand.

"Give Ginny our love when she wakes." Hermione stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek. Remus stayed behind to talk with Harry, while Severus levitated Hermione again, heading down the stairs to the dungeon.

Not too long after leaving the new father and friend, Severus was lowering Hermione into their bed. Somewhere between the Great Hall and the dungeons, she had fallen asleep. He stood there watching her; she had moved her hands to her tummy, as if to protect the precious gifts growing inside. Slowly he tore his eyes from her and walked to his side of the bed, undressing as he went.

Once he was down to his boxers, he turned to Hermione, his wand pointed at her. With a flick of his wrist, Hermione was laying there completely naked. After setting his wand down he slid in behind her, pulling the covers up to their shoulders, laying his hand atop of hers. "I will do all I can to protect you and our babies. I'll do all I can to make you happy. I will always love you." With that he kissed her bare shoulder, and held her close to his body.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered as she intertwined her fingers with his.


	25. Epilogue

***:. Epilogue .:***

_Well I heard there was a secret chord  
>that David played and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>Well it goes like this:<br>The fourth, the fifth,  
>The minor fall and the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<em>

* * *

><p>The entire student body stood by the lake with their teachers and families. For once they were standing here not to bare witness to sadness and the ending of another life, but to bare witness to happiness and the beginning of a shared life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Baby I've been here before<br>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
>I used to live alone before I knew you<br>And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
>and love is not a victory march<br>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<em>

* * *

><p>They could see the white stone of Albus Dumbledore's tomb behind the men standing at the edge of the lake. One man, who was in dress robes, was from the ministry sent to preside over the joining of two lives. To his left was a man that was known for his dark clothing and even darker moods. Severus Tobias Snape looked amazingly handsome in his black tux. As did the men standing to his left. First was Draco Malfoy who was followed by Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Ted Dukelow. Though he had never shown out right that he did care for these men, he had always felt as if they were his family. If it were not for the smartest witch of her age, he never would have had the chance to tell the men how much he cared for them. He felt like Draco, and Harry were his own sons. Especially Harry since he always held his friendship with Lily very high. Remus was like the brother he never had and was glad that the man felt the same way. Ted was a man he was grateful for because he treats Mercia as is own.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There was a time when you let me know<br>What's really going on below  
>But now you never show that to me, do you?<br>But remember when I moved in you  
>And the holy dove was moving too<br>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd turned towards the women that were walking down the path that had formed in the crowd. The women looked like angels in sky blue dresses that stopped just at the ankle and were just of the shoulders. They walked bare foot along the still dew-dampened grass. Their hair was curled into loose ringlets that fell down their back. Leading the women was Melissa Spinolli holding a white daffodil and looking just as ethereal as ever. Closely following was Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Astoria Greengrass, who were also holding a white daffodil. As the women took their places to the right of the Ministry man the music grew slightly louder as a women in a white ankle length silk and lace dress walked toward the front of the crowd. Her brown and red hair was pulled atop her head with ringlets pinned in place while others hung loosely. Her make-up was barely visible until you took in her lips that were a deep red. She too walked bare foot towards the men. She had eyes for no one but the man that stood in front of her. She had loved this man for years and finally after a year of being open about their relationship and a due date rapidly approaching, she was finally walking to him to bind her self to this amazing wizard. She was finally going to be Hermione Jean Snape.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe there's a God above<br>all I've ever learned from love  
>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you<br>And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
>It's not somebody who's seen the light<br>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

* * *

><p>Vows were said, rings placed onto their fingers, and a passionate kiss given. This happy union was met with whistles and cheers. It was a great way to end the school year, albeit a bit early. It had been three months since Albus Dumbledore passed away in his sleep. Minerva was sad that she did not get to share this moment with her husband, but was so grateful that Severus and Hermione would get a chance to know the love and support that she had shared for thirty-eight-years with Albus. Their daughter Ariana stood with her mother. And for the first time in two months their tears were tears of joy, rather then pain and sadness as they watched the couple walk towards to school for their reception that would be held in the Great Hall. Next to them were Andromeada Spinolli Dukelow and her daughter Mercia Snape-Spinolli. Mercia was just starting to understand that she was going to be a big sister and she was very excited.<p>

The wedding party and the many guest followed closely behind, getting a glimpse of Mercia as she ran to catch up with her Daddy. The Grangers followed closely behind, Minerva and her daughter behind them. That night bad memories, animosity, and old fears were forgotten, as they became a part of what they had fought for in the two wars against Tom Riddle. Love, happiness, and a feeling of togetherness filled the many halls of Hogwarts that night.

"I love you wife." Severus whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<br>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, hallelujah_

* * *

><p>As Severus and Hermione walked down to their chambers they held hands and just enjoyed the peace that had taken over them as they had said their vows. Hermione could not wait to get to their chambers. She had something big she wanted to tell her husband.<p>

"What are you keeping from me Mistress Snape?" Severus asked as he pulled her against him and kissed her. They were just outside their chamber door. Both were extremely happy to finally be married, but glad it was over as well. The time and planning it took for a ceremony that lasted twenty minutes at most and a reception they left early, baffled the older man, he would have been just as happy going to the Ministry and signing the license in the offices of the Marriage department.

"Nothing you need to worry your brilliant mind about husband." Hermione said with a smirk on her face. She led the way into their living room and then into their bedroom. "Now sit down like a good boy and I will tell you a secret."

"Oh and what could you possibly know that I don't?" He asked as he sat on the bed after taking his jacket and vest off. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He watched Hermione as she walked towards him, her hips swaying side to side. She slowly pulled her dress up until she was pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor. She continued towards Severus in nothing but her white lace thong, her hair falling forward just barely covering her breast. Once she stood in front of him, he lifted her onto the bed and she straddled him, wrapping her arms around.

"Trust me, love. I know something that you do not, Professor." She said as she moved her hips against him. Even though her tummy was larger then it was the last time they made love, she still felt beautiful in his arms.

"Let me get undressed before you start doing that, wife." Severus slowly laid her on her back as he kissed her passionately. "I'll be right back." He slid off the bed and walked out into their parlor.

"What are you doing?" She asked just as he started to walk through their bedroom door again, pulling his clothes off as he went. Once at the bed he held out a long, thin, black box. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a one-quartet diamond in the middle with three half-quartet diamonds dangling under it.

"This is my gift to you for loving me, becoming my wife, and being the mother of my children. I love you Hermione," Severus leaned over and kissed first her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips.

"Severus I lo-" Hermione stopped midsentence.

"What?" Severus looked at the shock on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke."

* * *

><p>That night turned into an early morning for the newly married couple. But it was an early morning full of joy, tears, and cries of pain. Hermione was giving one last push to bring her last baby into the word. Her first baby was born at two in the morning on February fifteenth and he was a healthy baby boy. Her second baby was born at two o-two in the morning and she was a healthy baby girl. Now it was two o-four and she had just gave birth to her last baby. She was a strong and healthy baby girl.<p>

"You did wonderful, love," Severus said as he kissed her sweaty brow, one arm around her shoulders and his hand crushed in hers.

"I love you Severus."

Soon their babies where handed to them, clean and wrapped up in their blankets. He held his son and oldest daughter while Hermione held her youngest. She was so happy to finally have her babies in the world and couldn't wait to raise them side by side with Severus.

"I love you too Hermione."

The medi-witch and her helpers cleaned up the area of the Hospital Wing they were in and Poppy came over to congratulate the couple.

"Would you like me to send out the announcement to the other teachers?" She asked Severus quietly as she noticed Hermione starting to doze off.

"Yes please, and send a special note to the Grangers, letting them know they can come up as soon as they are able."

With a nod of her head, Poppy headed back to her office to write out the announcement that would be magically duplicated for every teacher and for Hermione's parents.

_Mr. & Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape would like to announce the birth of their three children.  
>Severus Eric Snape born at two o'clock on the morning of February 15<em>_th  
>Helena Ginerva Snape born at two o-two on the morning of February 15<em>_th  
>And<br>Eileen Hermione Snape born at two o-four on the morning of February 15__th  
>Babies and Mother are doing wonderfully.<em>


End file.
